The Legend of Zelda, Breaking Dimensions
by HylianBlade
Summary: A story written borrowing the ideas of Jet Li's movie The One, and the game Spider-man Shattered Dimension. Ganondorf begins transcending dimensions in a conquest for power, and Links from different dimensions must unite in order to stop him.
1. Chapter 1, Evil is Unified

**Chapter 1**

**Evil is Unified**

Floating in the rift between time and space, Ganondorf cursed. So many times he faced Link, and so many times he failed. So many times he challenged the Hero of Time, and so many times the Great King of Evil was defeated. So many times he plotted to destroy Link, and so many times was he outwitted. Even grudgingly, Ganondorf had to admit that Link was a force to be reckoned with. In terms of magical power, Link was inferior to Ganondorf, but the Hero of Time made up for his lack of power with cunning tactics. In terms of speed, Link was faster than the armored sorcerer. In terms of physical strength, Ganondorf stood above Link. In terms of wits and smarts, Link towered above Ganondorf.

But that wasn't all. Although Ganondorf hated to admit it, there was another power that always kept Link on his feet. No matter how many times Ganondorf struck Link, the boy would refuse to fall, always spouting his nonsense about how he would protect his friends, protect his family, blab, blab, blab! Power was all that mattered! Family? Protecting something important? Ha! If such thoughts were true, it was the same as saying a mouse could defeat a tiger, or a tortoise could defeat a rabbit in a race. Pah! Utter nonsense!

Still, regardless of Ganondorf's fickle hatred and scornful mocking, there was always one conclusive truth: Link always won, Ganondorf always lost. The hard truth always crashed down on Ganondorf. No matter what Ganondorf did, Link would always win. No matter how hard Ganondorf plotted, Link would always prevail. These thoughts would send Ganondorf into an enraged tantrum, where he randomly fired bursts of dark energy, kicked, screamed, and tore at the empty space that imprisoned him. When Ganondorf was fully exhausted, his powers would be drained, but his hatred would only burn brighter.

"I NEED POWER!" Ganondorf roared, tearing at empty space one final time with a jet of black magic.

This time, something broke.

This time, something cracked.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, stunned to see a rip in the very fabrics of space and time. He stared at the rip, seeing a multitude of trans-dimensional worlds beyond the tears. There were thousands…millions of worlds that Ganondorf had never seen before. Some worlds showed times more ancient that the one he used to dwell within, while others depicted a universe where humans, those primitive apes, had learned to conquer planets.

In these millions of worlds, Ganondorf saw many familiar faces, the main faces being that cursed Link, the wretched Zelda, and himself, the mighty Ganondorf. Each world featured different settings, but the theme was dimensional: Link and Ganondorf were enemies, and with Zelda's help, Link would always prevail against him. It seemed that Ganondorf's bitter rivalry with Link transcended into every dimension he could see.

"Wait…WHAT?" Ganondorf's eyes narrowed on a particular universe. The setting was foreign, with concrete streets, blacks roads, metallic monsters that carried humans likes slaves, and buildings so tall they almost looked like they could pierce the sky. In this world, Ganondorf was a perverted mime who stripped in front of the ladies. In this world, Ganondorf had stripped in front of a female he recognized as Zelda, and was arrested by the city officer Link. Ganondorf could only watch in outrage at Link and at his pathetic dimensional self as Link threw naked Mime Ganondorf into a cell, leaving him there to cry to his mother.

The very sight of seeing his majestic self bawling his eyes out like some pitiful worm, _naked_ in some wretched stone box was too much for Ganondorf to watch. He clawed at the image of Mime Ganondorf's throat, determined to snap the weakling's neck in two. His surprise was insurmountable when his hand actually reached into the dimension, and by his own hand, he broke Mime Ganondorf's neck clean in two with a single clutch.

At first, Ganondorf was shocked at what he had just done. He killed himself! Should he shed a tear? No, Mime Ganondorf was a coward and a weakling…he _deserved_ to die. Ganondorf pulled his hand back out of the dimensional rip, and noticed a change. In his exhausted state it was easy to tell, but he was absolutely certain that he had grown stronger. He threw a blast of black magic into empty space, conjuring a detonation far more powerful than he could have ever summoned, even at full strength.

He had become more powerful! How did it happen? Perhaps by killing his own self he had gained Mime Ganondorf's powers? Or perhaps by simply killing anyone in a separate dimension than his own, he could add their strength to his own? Ganondorf cackled in delightful madness. This was the answer! If he had the power and strength of a thousand men, not even Link could stand against him, not when a single blow from Ganondorf's fist could tear Link's head from his body. Not even the Hero of Time could stand from that! This was what he had always wanted…PURE POWER!

Ganondorf looked down at the millions of worlds from the dimensional rip, and he knew what he had to do.

"Don't worry, this is all for my personal cause!" Ganondorf laughed as he jumped into the dimensional rip. He would gain the strength of a thousand…no, a million…better yet…a billion men, and hunt down and kill each and every Link he could find in the most painful, terrible manner possible, and there would be nothing Link could do to stop him.

In Ganondorf's moment of ecstasy, he failed to notice the dimensional rip widen.


	2. Chapter 2, Ocarina of Time Dimension

**Chapter 2**

**The Ocarina of Time Dimension**

"Whoa, girl, whoa!" Link shouted, pulling Epona to a stop before the energetic horse could pull off a near-suicidal jump off the edge of Lon Lon Ranch. "What's gotten into you? You're acting like the world is splitting apart!" Epona jittered nervously, and Link knew that something was bothering her. Hoping that nothing was wrong with Epona, Link steered Epona around and had the horse trot lightly towards Lon Lon Ranch's owner, Malon.

Malon was a close childhood friend of his. Back when she was only around nine years old, she was a cute, energetic, and caring girl. Seven years later, she was dazzling, happy, and just as gentle. With long, beautiful read hair, creamy white skin, and a simple white blouse and pink dress, she looked all the more stunning. She was also the leader of the Gerudo chorus, a singing band of former desert pirates, so that was a plus. Suitors from all across Hyrule came rushing to Lon Lon Ranch to see the brave, fabled beauty, and every suitor asked for Malon's hand in marriage.

"Sorry, I've got a guy. Beat him, and I'll think about it!" was always Malon's reply. Unfortunately for Link, the "guy" Malon always referred her suitors to was him, leading to at least thirty duels a day against love-struck men whenever he visited Lon Lon Ranch. Link and Malon weren't truly a couple, they were more like best friends. Malon simply sent all the men she wasn't interested in towards Link, and Link would beat them up so that they would never pop out again. An interesting, if not tiring cycle. Malon said she'd stop once she found a knight in shining armor she could live the rest of her life with, but the one currently occupying that position was Link, and Link wasn't all too big for marriage. Malon said she'd either wait for a new knight, or for Link to change his mind and sweep Malon off her feet. Between her, Zelda, and Saria, he could barely keep his head straight.

"What's up, Link? Found an engagement ring for me?" Malon teased as Link had Epona pull to a stop next to her.

"Not yet," Link said jokingly, demounting and landing next to Malon. "For now, I'm a little worried about Epona. She seems awfully nervous today."

Malon dropped her cuddly voice and inspected her horse. Epona was like family to her, and Malon was always worried for her safety. "You're right. Something really has Epona on edge today. She's perfectly fine, physically, but something really has her psyched out. I'll see if I can calm her down. By the way, where's Navi? Aren't you two always together?" Malon asked as she led Epona to a stable a king would envy.

"Navi…is gathering her thoughts. She said she'd be able to think better at the Great Deku Tree's meadow, so that's where she is." Link replied.

"Why aren't you with her?"

"She said she wanted to think alone."

Malon frowned. "Isn't that weird? She's your fairy partner! You two should be doing everything together!"

Link didn't answer, because he knew what was occupying Navi's mind. Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, had agreed to give Link back his lost time. When he was a boy of ten, he stumbled upon the Master Sword, the Evil Destroying Blade, inside the Temple of Time. In his foolishness, he drew the blade, even though he was not _yet_ the rightful owner. The blade trapped Link in an alternate dimension, putting him under a deep sleep for seven years. Zelda had promised to give Link his seven years, by sending him back in time to a world without Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil.

Link would have jumped at the chance, to be able to see his friends, make new friends, and enjoy those lost years, but there was a catch. Navi, his fairy partner and best of friends, would have to leave him. Fairies only formed partnerships with Kokiri children, inhabitants of the Kokiri Forest. Navi was given permission from the Great Deku Tree to form a partnership with Link because the fate of Hyrule depended on it. If he went back in time, where Hyrule was safe from the threat that once endangered it, Navi would have to leave him. Link couldn't lose such a close friend. It had been six months since Ganondorf's defeat, and after six months, Link still couldn't decide what he wanted; to regain his childhood, or to stay with his best friend.

It seemed fate wasn't going to give him time to sit down to think about it. Behind Link, the air began to shimmer. He could actually feel the air particles vibrating. He turned around, watching as the air…no…as space tore itself open. From the tear in the air emerged three massive creatures. Each was at least thirty feet in height. They had similar bodies; muscles bulging under black armor, four hind legs like a tiger's but with the upper body and arms of a human. The only differences were that each of the three creatures possessed different heads. One was a goat, the other was a bull, and the third was a ram. The goat held an axe that could cleave Lon Lon Ranch in two, the bull had arms that were far larger than the other two, and the ram wielded a claymore in its hands.

Malon walked out of the stables, spotted the three half-humanoid monsters, and shouted, "Sorry, I've got a guy! Beat him and I'll think about it!"

Clearly, the three beasts weren't here for Malon's hand in marriage, but were most certainly interested in smashing Link to a pulp. The goat was first, stomping towards Link and swinging its axe in a wide arc down at Link. The axe must have at least weighed a ton, and Link caught the weapon with two fingers. The Golden Gauntlets Link wore gave him strength far above the norm; a ton or two was child's play to him. With a small twist of his fingers, the axe was wrung from the goat's hands. Link caught the handle of the axe and sliced the monster clean in two, armor and all. The beast burst into black flames upon its death, not leaving a single trace of its existence behind.

The remaining two monsters charged at Link together. The bull was in front while the ram was close behind. Link kicked off his leather boots, reached into his fit-it-all pouch and yanked out his Hover Boots, a golden pair of boots with little wings on the heels. He tossed them into the air and kicked them onto his feet with a single swipe each. With his Hover Boots donned, Link jumped forward and began surfing the air waves several feet about the ground, flying towards the bull. The Hover Boots gave Link the ability to hover in the air for a fixed amount of time, but with practice, Link found that he could extend that time, and that the mystical foot-wear had even more abilities than that. With the bull in range, Link threw a Golden Gauntlet punch at the monster bull's chest, forcing the monster's thick, black armor to concave in on its chest, and threw the beast back with tremendous force, causing the monster to collide into his ram counterpart behind him.

Link activated another ability of the Hover Boots, gathering a compressed ball of shimmering white magic to gather beneath his feet. The ball exploded, sending Link flying seventy feet into the air. Once he reached the peak of his height, he drew his Master Sword and activated the Power of his Triforce. Both the Triforce of Courage on the back of his left hand and his Master Sword began to glow with Divine Magic. With a flash, his Master Sword had transformed into a spear of Divine Light, twenty feet in length. Link threw his Divine Master Spear at the fallen bull and ram, impaling both the beasts with a single throw and shattering their bodies into black flames.

Link used the allotted time left in the Hover Boots to slow his descent back to earth, using the Triforce of Courage to mystically summon his reverted Master Sword back into his hand.

Malon was clapping with excitement when Link landed. "Nice! Those are three suitors that won't be coming back! You should just do that to all of them. Even if you don't kill them, they'll be so scared that they'll never come back!"

"Malon…you do know that those weren't…your _usual_ suitors."

Malon giggled. "Of course I knew! Can't a girl enjoy herself a bit?" Malon dropped the happy act. "But in all honesty, I was a little scared for a moment. What were those things?"

"I don't know, but they came from there," Link pointed at the tear in time and space. "I'm going to need to close it in order to make sure no more monsters come out of it."

"How are you going to do that?"

Link shrugged. "I'm not really sure. For now, I think I'll jump right in and see what's going on. Think you'll be okay if more of your normal suitors come over?"

Malon smiled. "Don't worry! I'll invite the girls over, you know, the Gerudo chores. I'm sure not even my most persistent lovers will try to ask for my hand when I'm surrounded by thirty former desert pirates."

Link had to keep his own smile from showing. "I'll be back before you know it." Link said, surfing into the dimensional rip with his Hover Boots. Even as he disappeared into the tear in time and space, he felt discontent. Jumping into the unknown like this reminded him of his late adventures…and he wished Navi was at his side.


	3. Chapter 3, Majora's Mask Dimension

**Chapter 3**

**The Majora's Mask Dimension**

Link was really having a bad day. It was bad enough that many of Link's favorite carnival events, Octorok Arrow Shooting and Bomb Basket Mayhem, were deemed unfit for anyone at the age of ten and under by the mayor, but now he was being attacked by strange monsters on carnival day.

Link had saved Clock Town, a small business and entertainment city, from a falling moon, saved a poor skull child from an evil possessed mask, and fought off the terrible evil dwelling in the mask. Now it was carnival time. It was time to party! Time to live the life! He wanted to see Anju's and Kafei's wedding. He wanted to hang out with the Bombers at their hidden astronomy hideout. He wanted to visit the Great Fairy of Clock Town and talk about fairy lore. He wanted his dang milk! But no! Instead, he was on the outskirts of Clock Town's circular border, near the Southern Swamp exit, and was being chased by an army of mysterious creatures with short, stubby legs, six arms, no heads, and a single eyeball in the middle of their chests. The monsters were changing in unison, panting "_Kill the mask user…kill the mask user...!_"

"Give me a break!" Link shouted, running at mach speed with the Bunny Hood, a magical pair of bunny ears that accelerated his running speed, strapped to his green hood. "This is Clock Town! There are hundreds of people wearing masks here! Why me? WHY ME?"

"Shut up!" Tatl, Link's reluctant fairy assistant shouted from his hood. "You're obviously not just _any_ mask user! It's obvious that you're their target! Now shut up and run!" Tatl was a fairy that gave Link way too much lip. He preferred his old fairy partner, Navi better. In the end, he came to an agreement with Navi and regained his seven years at Navi's expense, but he swore that he would find Navi again. Instead, he found a female fairy with way too much of an attitude. Link failed to find Navi, he had to save an entire city, clean a poisoned swam, bring spring to a winter cursed mountain, rescue eggs from a band of sea pirates, and even had to battle the king of the dead in the span of three, repeated days. When he thought that he had finally reached a vacation at the Clock Town carnival, the air in front of him bursts open and he's being chased by an army of deformed Gerudos. Severe offense intended.

"I've…had…enough!" Link shouted with all the might of his ten-year old body. If had still had his seventeen year old body, his Master Sword, and all his other gimmicks, he could easily take care of the persistent mob behind him. Since he left all these things behind at Hyrule, he had to rely on his new toys: his masks.

Link reached into his favorite fit-it-all-and-more pouch and whipped out his Stone Mask. It was a mask that looked like a stone (obviously), but when he yanked off his Bunny Hood and put on the Stone Mask, he became invisible to idiots, and the monsters chasing him classified as idiots. The army of monsters rushed past Link, who stood still and enjoyed the summer sky. When all the monsters had ignorantly ran past him, Link took off his Stone Mask and pulled out the Blast Mask. The Blast Mask was a dangerous mask with a cartoonish skull painted on the surface. Link gave a whistle, regaining the attention of the mob of idiotic monsters. The creatures spun around and charged at him again, but this time Link threw the Blast Mask into the middle of the mob. The mask sealed itself onto one of the eyeballs of the monsters, and exploded a second later, scattering the single-eyed monsters in every direction. Most were fried and instantly turned into harmless dirt, but the others were blown in every direction and were already picking themselves up from the ground to resume the attack.

"Fine, I'll get a bit serious too!" Link scowled, picking up his fallen Blast Mask and putting it in his pouch. This time he held his right hand in front of his head so that his palm and fingers covered his face. He concentrated on an image, and then dug his fingers into his face. The familiar sensation of painful transformation wash across him as a mask formed over his face, materializing out of nowhere. When the mask was fully formed, Link had transformed himself into a Deku Scrub. A small, wood scrub that was two and a half feet tall, had miniature hands and feet, and a small tube for a mouth. Sure, he looked silly, especially with his oversized hood that was bigger than his own Deku Scrub body, but he was dangerous. The moment several of the monsters jumped at Deku Link, he span in a quick circle on a single toe. He began swirling the tip of his elongated hood at such speed that it cleaved through the bodies of the monsters like a blade. Twenty monsters were reduced to pieces of dirt in a matter of moments, but there were still hundreds left. Deku Link stopped spinning and began to take deep breaths, forming a magic spit bubble at the tip of his cylindrical lips. When one of the monsters was foolish enough to get close enough to him, Deku Link fired his spit ball with the force and momentum of a cannon ball, blasting the monster to a thousand pieces of dirt.

Seeing how Deku Link was taking too long to handle the situation, Deku Link passed a scrubby hand over his face, like wiping off a stain on his forehead. The Deku Mask disappeared with that motion, reverting Link to his human form. Link concentrated, raised his hand, clawed at his face, and began to transform once more. This time, he was in his powerhouse form: the Goron. He stood at a total height of seven feet, with brown skin thicker than leather and fists harder than stone. He felt a little awkward in this form, considering he had a rather large belly, way too long arms, and way too short feet. Well, this form had power; that's all he needed at the moment.

Goron Link pull back a fist and threw a punch, sending a nearby monster flying into several of its comrade, knocking them all over and sending them bursting into piles of dirt. Another monster tried to smarten up and attack Goron Link from behind, but Goron Link jutted his backside out, letting his butt collide with the monster's chest and send the monster flying over the horizon. This time ten of the monsters decided to rush Goron Link all at once and from every side, surrounding him. Goron Link remained unfazed, punching the ground with such power that his four hundred pound body was actually sent ten feet into the air. Then, he curled himself into a ball and came falling back down with the power of a falling meteor, obliterating the attacking monsters, shattering every monster within a ten feet radius of him and sending every other monster sprawling on their backs. With all the monsters stunned and incapacitate for several seconds, Goron Link curled into a ball once more and began to roll. He had to roll for five full seconds before he reached maximum speed, but once he did, his magic power took over, producing iron spikes from his rolling body. With unstoppable momentum, Goron Link plowed through rows of monsters, utterly obliterating every creature he collided with. It took him a few runs and several awkward U-turns, but eventually every single monster lay wasted as a clump of earth.

Goron Link uncurled himself, waved his right hand over his face and reverted back to his normal form.

"_It seems that you are formidable, child_," a cold voice echoed. A tear in the air, similar to the one that released the previous monsters, opened itself before Link, and a single warrior stepped through. Unlike the previous, idiotic monsters, Link could tell that this one was formidable. It had a humanoid shape, clad in gold armor decorated with blood splatters. Link couldn't see the humanoid's face, since it was covered with a smooth, gold helmet with three faces. The thing had six arms, and in the each hand was a different weapon: a sword, a lance, an axe, a spiked ball and chain, a sickle, and a serrated mace.

"_I am Asura. Under the orders of my master, I have come to take your life_."

"I'm Link. I'm pissed. I'm going to own you now," Link snarled, clawing his face with his right hand and feeling the pain seep throughout his body. When he dropped his hand, he had fully transformed into Zora Link, a six-foot aquatic fighter with blue skin, small green fins sprouting from his outer wrists, and wore only a pair of short green pants. Even though the dressing was terrible, he had deadly martial arts abilities.

Asura struck first, swing his weapons with such speed that Zora Link was having a hard time dodging them all. The small fins on Zora Link's wrists elongated until they were both three feet long fins with razor edges. Zora Link took a large jump back and threw his Zora Fins at Asura, letting them boomerang towards the six-armed demon. Asura swat aside the two projectiles and threw a few of his own, chucking his sword and axe at Zora Link. With perfect dexterity, Zora Link picked up one foot and kicked aside each of the incoming weapons with ease. His own Zora Fins quickly spun around and back towards him, reattaching to his wrists.

"Two weapons down for you, it seems," Zora Link smirked.

Asura cocked his head. His two empty-armored hands began to shudder, and a brand new sword and axe popped out of his hands.

"Oh, that is so not cool."

"_Sushi is on the menu tonight_."

"You have a sense of humor?" Zora Link said, rather startled as he jumped towards his opponent and sent a flurry of kicks towards Asura while in midair. Asura blocked each of the attacks and even managed to retaliate, slicing open the side of Zora Link's boots. Changing tactics, Zora Link landed back onto the ground and combined his kicks with a variety of punches and slashes with his Zora Fins. It still wasn't enough, as Asura pushed Zora Link back, managing to open a small cut on his chest.

"Not cool!" Zora Link pulled back his arm and flung one of his Zora Fins at Asura with all his might. Asura simply stepped to the side, letting the spinning blade pass harmlessly by his head.

"_All out of tricks?_" Asura asked, steadily approaching Zora Link with its six weapons at the ready.

"Not at all!" Zora Link retorted. The Zora Fin that Asura had dodged was now spinning back towards it owner, and before Asura realized what was happening, the sharpened edge of the Zora Fin dug its way into the demon's back. Asura howled, its six arms stiffening as the pain shot across its nerves. Taking advantage of the opening, Zora Link used the Zora Fin still attached to his left wrist and buried it into Asura's chest.

"And I'm still not done!" Anchored to Asura, Zora Link let all one thousand volts of electricity stored inside his body explode, shocking Asura with a shockwave of crackling blue lightning. When the storm passed, Asura crumbled into a crispy, unmoving heap. Zora Link kicked Asura over and yanked out the Zora Fin embedded in the demon's back, reattaching it to his wrist. With his Zora Fins shrunk back to their naturally small size, Zora Link passed his hand over his face, dispersing the mask and reverting to normal.

"You okay?" Tatl asked, poking at the small cuts Link received from Asura. Link winced as Tatl carelessly pouched each of his wounds with her glowing body.

"I won't be if you keep that up!" Link shouted, trying to take a swipe at the pesky fairy but unable to land a single clean blow.

Tatl took the liberty of teasing Link for several more minutes before finally becoming serious. "So what do you think those were? Do you think that maybe, just maybe, that crafty mask dealer lied about the evil being gone from the Majora's Mask? These could have been fragments of Majora's body coming out to get you."

"No, that's not it. These things…they had a different feeling to them than the Majora. They're not from the Majora's Mask, that much I'm absolutely certain of."

"Then what do you think they are?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that thing has all the answers." Link looked up, inspecting the rip in the air. Beyond the gap was a swirling world of black and gray. "As long as that thing is open, more freaks will appear, and as long as freaks keep appearing, I'll never be able to enjoy the festival. Navi, we're going in!"

"Navi? What, now you're even getting my name wrong?" Tatl fumed.

Link gave himself a silent reproach. All the action had momentarily reminded him of his previous adventures with his true fairy partner, Navi.

_Navi, after all this is done and over, I will find you…that's a promise_.

Something roared. It was a roar so terrifyingly loud that all of Cloak Town became muted with a troubled silence. A single clawed hand reached out from the tear in the air and grasped the edge of the rip. Another scaly claw burst from the chaos, clutching the other end of the rip. The tear in the sky began to widen and widen, until a black dragon with red eyes, rows of serrated teeth, and four powerful limbs forced its way out of the tear. It was over three hundred feet in height, and was spewing jets of flames into the air. The dragon looked down at Link, and then snarled.

"Wow, you must really be popular," Tatl whimpered. "The Majora's Mask has nothing on this guy."

Link bared his own teeth at the beast towering before him. "Sorry, dragon, but you've caught me at a _really_ bad time." Link raised his right hand once more, and covered his face with his fingers. Another mask began to form, but this one was different from the rest of his three transformation masks. As this mask slowly materialized piece by piece, Link could feel liquid fire being pumped through his veins, burning the very essence of his body with ancient magic. Link threw back his head, arching his back as he howled in agony, letting the forces of evil corrupt his body and twist it into a brutal transformation. His body began to grow, his tunic began to change, armor began to materialize all over his body, and a silver blade six feet in length slowly formed in his hand. Finally, the mask fully solidified, completing the transformation.

The Fierce Deity had arrived.

The dragon noticed that its prey had changed shapes, and it bent its enormous nostrils forward to take a sniff. A small breather was all it needed to yelp in horror. This dragon was more than three hundred feet tall. It had scales stronger than a hundred layers of armor. It had claws that could cleave through stone with the most mild of swipes. It had fire that could vaporize oceans with a single blast. It had teeth that could snap apart iron poles like toothpicks. It had the power to level even the most heavily guarded castles in the world.

And it knew it was utterly outmatched.

The dragon's red pupil widened as it took a massive step back in terror.

"_I don't know where you came from_," the Fierce Deity hissed between its teeth. "_I don't know who sent you. But I do know this. You will die. The one who sent you will die. And then I will finally be able to enjoy the carnival in peace."_

_

* * *

_Hi there! Hope you're doing your best to enjoy my latest story. Just in case you're wondering, I did copy the idea of Link's transformation masks appearing on and off from Bleach. Ichigo's hollow mask and all that. After this chapter, there will be one more familiar dimension. After that, you'll be introduced to three new dimensions featuring Links that do not appear in any games. Look forward to it! ^_^

Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors you may see in this or any of my other stories. Feel free to point out errors and they will be corrected ASAP. Also, feel free to comment or criticize this and any of my stories. Thank you and good day.


	4. Chapter 4, Twilight Princess Dimension

**Chapter 4**

**The Twilight Princess Dimension**

"Ha! Three of a kind! Beat that, mister Hero!"

"Not bad, but I happen to have a full house. Your rupees are mine now."

Link watched his opponent snarl in frustration as Link scooped up the pile of rupees on the table and stuff them into his wallet. He was in an underground, illegal gambling den, and was robbing the pants off his opponent. The small chamber was crowded with regular players and swindlers of the gambling den, and they were all keeping Link under deep scrutiny, desperate to determine how had just won a hundred games out of a hundred. His opponent was the big boss of the gambling den, who just happened to be none other than Purlo. After Link won all of Purlo's S.T.A.R. games (which were rigged to be impossible to win), Purlo started an unhealthy business of illegal gambling. The gambling den was filled with Purlo's assistants disguised as customers, so that helpless newcomers were either forced, threatened, or blackmailed into playing a rigged game, resulting in the loss of all their life savings.

"Once more!" Purlo demanded, tossing another hundred rupees on the table. Link complied, and the dealer (working for Purlo) began handing out cards. Normally, the deck was rigged so that Purlo would always have a better hand than his opponent, but Link had his own secret helper. Only Link could see the small sparks of Twili magic shooting at his cards, changing them into whatever he pleased.

_Come on Link!_ Midna whined from the shadows as she magically changed each of Link's cards. _Let's go with a Royal Straight Flush and teach this ingrate once and for all!_

_Not yet,_ Link said with his thoughts, knowing that Midna could hear him. _A Royal Straight Flush is best saved for last, and I've got to get back _all_ the rupees Purlo has. Remember what Zelda said?_

_Yeah, yeah,_ Midna sighed, changing Link's junk hand into a four of a kind.

"Full House!" Purlo declared, showing Link his hand.

"Four of a kind. Pay up," Link said with a grin, tossing his cards in front of Purlo's face. Purlo turned an unhealthy shade of deep red as he glared at his dealer.

"You're cheating! I know you are!" Purlo screamed, banging his fists on the table.

"Prove it," Link said calmly, taking his earnings and stuffing them into another wallet. "You've got a room full of thugs hired to make sure no one cheats. Tell me, my good men, have I been cheating?"

The room of muscle men all looked at one another; no one had seen anything.

_That makes 1,435,650 rupees…we're almost there Midna._

_Finally…I can't believe you accepted this offer in the first place! Today is our day off, remember!_ Midna complained, flailing about with her little imp body invisible to the commoner's eyes.

True, today was the day Link had promised to take Midna sight-seeing of Hyrule Castle's celebration of the fall of the Demon Thief, Ganondorf. But how could he ignored the crying girl outside the castle gate, whose parents had been forced to play Purlo's merciless poker game and lost everything they owned? Link went to Zelda to see if she could do anything, but Zelda regrettably told Link that if her soldiers moved in to arrest Purlo, all the rupees they stole would be seized as evidence and would never return to their rightful owners.

_"However" Zelda had said, "If someone were to enter Purlo's illegal gambling center and win back all the wrongfully taken rupees and then leave before my officers arrested Purlo, then the rupees could be safely returned. It'll take my officers an hour at most to properly organize and surround Purlo's hideout, so if this someone were planning on taking back the rupees, he should do it soon." Zelda gave Link a small wink before walking off to find her soldiers._

"This will be our final round!" Purlo declared, throwing his final thousand rupees onto the table. "If I win, I get all your rupees! If you win, you get all my rupees!"

"1,435,650 rupees for a measly 1,000 rupees? Why would I ever accept?" Link asked, taking a small glance at the hour glass he had snuck in with him. He had ten minutes left before Zelda's guards surrounded the Purlo's den.

"Take the bet or die!" Purlo snarled. At his command, every man stuck inside the chamber with Link drew a weapon, ranging from simple table forks to smuggled Hylian swords.

Link sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine. All your rupees against all mine. Let's do this." _Now's your time to have fun, Midna, Make it dramatic._

_ Oh, yeah! Watch this, the perfect way to end the game!_ Midna giggled in excitement. This time, Midna gave Purlo's cards a small zap with her Twili magic along with Link's, changing both their hands. When Purlo took a look at his cards, a devilish sneer stretched across his face.

"It seems the Goddess of Luck is finally smiling on me! Royal Straight Flush, in your face, Hero!" Purlo burst out laughing hysterically. His thugs also began cheering, giving each other random hugs and high fives. "Now, give me my rupees!"

"Funny you should mention the Goddesses. I have an actual Goddess smiling on me. Royal Straight Flush, Spades. My Spades beat your diamonds. It's my win." Link said, placing his cards on the table for everyone to see.

Purlo's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. The cheering stopped, and scowls began to fill the room.

_Very nice end game, Midna,_ Link complimented, scooping away the last remaining thousand rupees.

_Thank you. I feel proud of myself_, Midna said with a bow that only Link could see. However, when Link stood up to remove himself from the room, two of the biggest thugs grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him back into his chair.

"Oh, no you don't…_Hero_…" Purlo spat out the word. "You may have won your rupees with the help of the Goddesses, but will they save you from a knife to your gut? KILL HIM!"

**O – O – O**

Link pulled the wagon stuffed to the brim with bags of rupees towards the edge of town, where an eager crowd of Purlo's victims awaited his return. At the sight of Link hauling in their life savings, the crowd burst into applause. Link actually had to push them back to prevent them from swarming and tipping over the wagon. It was an arduous task, but eventually Link managed to get every single rupee back to the people they belonged to.

"Nicely done, Link," Zelda congratulated, stepping forward from the shadows after the people had said their eternal thanks and left. Zelda had abandoned her royal attire and had gone with the simple townsfolk gown and headdress.

"Thanks. Midna helped a lot," Link said, giving Zelda a small greeting hug.

Midna's impish, transparent image popped out of Link's shadow. "_Nice to see you again, Princess Zelda._"

"And you, Princess Midna. I have not seen you since the problems with the Twilight Council. I trust everything is alright now?"

"_Fit as a fiddle. I've come over to play since I've got some free time. But of course, our Hero just had to jump at the first chance to help someone_." Midna said with sarcastic exasperation.

"I like you better when you're in princess form, you're less snide when you are," Link said. "Why do you behave so differently in different forms, anyways?"

"_Well, you know what they say, the spirit reflects the flesh. I feel regal and everything as a princess, but a lot more feisty as an imp!_" Midna giggled.

"You've grown accustomed to your latter form?" Zelda asked.

"_Oh yes. I find it perfect for sneaking out of the castle during those terrible royal meetings. As strange as it is to say this, but I'm almost thankful to Zant for this form. I'll probably reduce his sentence from 32,776,940,940 years to 32,776,940,900 years. And I'll let him consume food with his mouth instead of his…you don't want to know._"

"Wow, aren't you sympathetic," Link laughed. "Well, with that all done and solved, we can get back to the festival. Unless a fire breaks out somewhere and people need help."

"HELP! HELP! IT'S A FIRE!"

Midna glared at Link. "_Next time I'm coming to the Realm of Light, I'm going travel with Diana instead of you, you freaking problem magnet_."

Link treated Midna to his apologetic smile, dashing off towards the source of the problem while dragging Midna along, who remained connected to his shadow, behind him. It was easy to find the fire; all he had to do was head towards the pillar of smoke rising towards the sky. He arrived at the scene, and couldn't determine what was more startling: the sky torn straight in two, the gigantic black dragon dead at his feet with dying flames flickering from its mouth, or the figure standing on top of the dragon's chest. In the end, Link concluded that it was the figure atop of the dragon that started him more. The dragon was covered in deep lacerations, wounds that could have only been dealt by the sword in the figure's hand.

It was nothing like Link had ever seen, and he had seen many things. The thing…the _man_ was dressed for battle in a pale blue tunic with pieces of armor clad over it. It work leather boot far too similar to his own, leather gauntlets and a pale blue hood similar to Link's in design. The thing's face was covered in blue and red tattoos, and its pupil-less eyes were pure white. Its weapon was a sword, but unlike any sword Link knew existed. The blade's handle was a single pole. It had no hilt, but two separate blades weaving past each other once before coming together at the tip. It wasn't comforting to see that the creature's sword was taller than Link himself.

The creature jabbed its sword into the dragon's corpse just to ensure that the beast was truly dead. Then it looked around, its white eyes glaring at its surrounds with an aura of unmistakable hostility. When its eyes focused on Link, the air around it changed; hostility was replaced with bloodlust.

"_You!_" the creature bellowed. "_Are you the one responsible for sending monsters after my life?_"

"I don't know what you're talking about? Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" Link shouted back, drawing his own sword. Against the creature's own blade, Link's Ordon Sword looked like a toothpick. He really wished he had the Master Sword or Diana at hand.

_Link!_ Midna whispered in Link's head. _Be careful! I also don't know what that thing is or how it got here, but I'm absolutely certain that it's not from our world!_

_ Are you saying it's from the Twilight Realm?_

_No, not from the Twilight Realm, or the Realm of Light. It's not from _our_ world. I think it tore its way through dimensions and landed here! If it can rip apart dimensions like paper, then it must be extremely powerful!_

"_What is your name?_" the monster demanded.

Link slowly paced his way around the dragon carcass, keeping the tip of his Ordon Sword pointed at the creature. "Introduce yourself before demanding the names of others."

"_I am the Fierce Deity. Who are you?_"

"I'm Link of Ordon Village, Hero of Time, and the one who defeated the Demon Thief, Ganondorf!"

Something flashed in the Deity's eyes. Recognition? Revulsion? Anger? Whatever it was, it was the trigger the Deity needed to start an all out attack on Link.

"_You lie!_" The Deity charged at Link with the force and speed of a ballista. As the Deity swung its blade to cleave Link in two, Link raised his Ordon Sword and intercepted the strike. As it turned out, it was an incredibly bad idea. The Ordon Sword held together, but the attack was so powerful that Link was almost crippled to his knees; his feet sunk into the ground so fast that they made craters.

Link's arms and legs were stunned from the incredible power behind the Deity's swing, so powerful that Link was defenseless as the Deity pulled back a fist and threw it at Link's chest. If Midna hadn't leapt out of Link's shadow and blocked the full brunt of the Deity's attack with Twili magic from the Fused Shadows and Royal Magic she carried, Link would have been killed. However, even with the full force of the attack dissipated, there was still more than enough leftover energy to send Link and Midna barreling backwards, smashing through several rows of homes before coming to a stop.

Link coughed out a few flecks of blood as he tossed aside the rubble that buried him. "Midna! Are you okay?"

"Barely," the imp managed to reply. The poor imp was buried head first in the rubble, with her small legs dangling out for all to see. "That was…incredible. I used all the power inside the Fused Shadows as well as my own and concentrated their essence into a single defensive point, but that thing blew it aside with just a punch. Link, we're seriously in trouble."

"No kidding," Link groaned, pushing himself to his feet just in time to see the Deity swing his sword at Link's direction, releasing several blue disks of raw power with each swing. Link grabbed Midna by her impish leg and threw himself to the side, watching as the disks obliterated the area he had recently occupied. The pure destructive force was something even Ganondorf would envy, something that Link couldn't hope to compete against.

"_Come out, imposter! Fight me!_"

"Imposter? He's calling me an imposter? What for?" Link demanded, gritting his teeth. He reached into his pouch to see what items he had brought along; his Hero's Bow and arrows, his two Clawshots, and his Ball and Chain.

"You're seriously not planning on fighting that thing," Midna moaned. "Is your hero complex setting in?"

"No, my irritation is setting in," Link replied, quickly formulating a plan. "Midna, do you still have that Twili Shard Zant stuffed into my head way back when?"

"I do." Then Midna smiled. "Just like the old times, huh?"

Link couldn't resist smiling back. "Just like the old times. Ready?"

Midna answered by reaching into her Fused Shadow headgear and pulling out an arrowhead radiating ancient Twili magic. Before Midna used that magic on Link, she stopped. "Um…you do realize that without the Master Sword, if you use this Twili artifact, you'll be stuck as a wolf."

"That problem is already taken care of."

From the sky, a star began to glimmer. Then it got closer and closer until a hand-and-a-half handle sword with a purple hilt guard and translucent blade plummet from the sky and struck the ground a foot away from Link. Link peered past the rumble, giving Zelda a "thank you" wave. Zelda nodded back and gave Link an encouraging smile, but she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes.

"Something Zelda prepared," Link explained, strapping the Master Sword to his back along with the Ordon Sword. "I'm supposed to make an appearance at Hyrule Castle as the Hero of Time, and Zelda thought I wouldn't be complete without the Master Sword, so I fetched it and gave it to Zelda, who's been keeping in magically suspended in the sky until now."

"Never thought you'd need it to hack apart an angry Deity, did you?" Midna asked, prepping Zant's Twili artifact.

"Never crossed my mind. Let's do this Midna!"

Midna pressed the Twili artifact against Link's back, and he felt the change settle it. Fragments of Twili magic began to coat his body like a second layer of skin, changing his body form with an uncomforting level of heat. The transformation didn't even last a second. Link was now a powerful brown wolf, with a speed-streaked mane and deep blue eyes. Link looked down to inspect his old wolf body, surprised to see that he was far larger than before.

"I used a bit more magic than usual this time," Midna replied, seating herself on Link's expansive back, "I figured you could use all the power you could get."

_A bit more magic?_ Link wondered. From nose to tail he was at least twelve feet in length, and while on all four paws more than six feet in height. He literally was a beast. _Well, hopefully the people of Hyrule won't be too shocked to see the Hero of Hyrule transform into a giant dog._

"Don't fret it. Everyone left the moment you and I got pounded through several layers of stone. I'll be aching for days. Let's teach this punk the meaning of payback!"

Link bent his snout back and howled, letting his wolf howl of challenge resonate throughout Hyrule. With a single bound, Link dash through the houses with an impressive burst of speed and rammed into the Deity, knocking the surprised foe off his feet. Midna released a power field from her body, covering everything in a ten yard radius in a thin blanket of twilight, the Deity included. Once the Deity was properly bound in Twili magic, Link let Midna's magic guide his wolf body towards their foe, rushing at the Deity with even more speed than before. The Deity was unable to react in time, and Link managed to tear off a section of the Deity's armor with his teeth.

Calm and collected, the Deity turned around and threw four more energy disks at Link. Using the power of the Master Sword, Link reverted to human form, pulled his Ball and Chain from his pouch and swung it in an arch, smashing the energy disks to pieces. With that threat averted, Link spun the Ball and Chain once more and hurled the steel ball at the Deity. His foe blocked the ball with his blade, but was pushed back a few feet from the impact.

Link swung the Ball and Chain at the Deity several more times, driving the Deity back step by step. Eventually, the Deity began to see through Link's attack patterns. When Link hurled the Ball and Chain at the Deity once more, the Deity grasped the handle of his blade with both hands and battered his sword into the steel ball. It was a homerun; the steel ball was sent flying with so much force that Link had no choice but to release the chain or get dragged along with it.

Seeing Link weaponless, the Deity delivered several more energy disks. Unable to dodge in time in his human form, Midna turned Link back into a wolf. The transformation allowed Link to use his extra speed to leap over the energy disks and directly towards the Deity. Link shifted forms again in midair, drawing out the Master Sword with his left hand and his Ordon Sword with his right. He attacked the Deity with both swords, but the Deity's weapon was long enough to block them both, allowing him to push Link away and back up into the air. With Link airborne, the Deity threw its largest, arched energy disk towards Link. Link quickly sheathed both swords, reached into his pouch, pulling out his Double Clawshots. With one Clawshot, he aimed at the closest building and fired, letting the claw shoot from the handle and latch into the building. Once secured, the chain began to reel into the handle, dragging Link out of the air and away from the Deity's projectile.

Safely attached to the side of the building, Link aimed his other clawshot at the Deity's weapon, latching the three-pronged grip onto the middle of the blade in an attempt to wrench the weapon from the Deity's hands. Even before the tug-of-war started, Link knew that his own physical capabilities were nothing compared to the Deity's, but he was counting on that. When the Deity gave a strong pull against Link's clawshot, he purposely let go of the clawshot that kept him fastened to the wall, allowing him to use the Deity's own power to fly at the Deity with an increased velocity. Midway, Link transformed back into his wolf counterpart, using his additional mass to increase his momentum. Blurring towards the Deity as a large, furry projectile at such a high speed and angle, Link knew he would never be able to strike the Deity full on, but he knew who could.

_Now, Midna!_ Link sent his thoughts to his imp partner riding on his back. The glowing hand sprouting from Midna's head expanded in size and struck the Deity as a clenched fist, socking their foe across the face. The Deity's face was snapped to the side by the blow, drawing a trickle of blood from the creature's cheek.

Link landed hard on his four paws as he landed, skidding to a stop and turning around to keep his eyes on the Deity; he was certain Midna's attack hurt the creature, but was sure it wasn't enough to finish the Deity off. The Deity wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth with his thumb, gave his neck a few cracks, and grasped the handle of his weapon with both hands once more.

An arrow of light whizzed past Link's furry shoulder, striking the Deity in the shoulder and exploding with a flash of Divine magic. Link dared a look over his shoulder to see Zelda borrowing the powers of Hyrule's four guardian spirits to manifest a golden bow and several Light Arrows. They were the same arrows that helped Link defeat the Demon Thief, Ganondorf. Even if they couldn't beat the Deity, at the very least Zelda had helped Link even the odds a little.

Then Link saw the Deity put on a face he did not expect to see: recognition. The Deity knew what the Light Arrows were, he recognized them, which was all but impossible. The only ones who knew the existence of the Light Arrows were Link, Midna, and Zelda; if that was so, how could this creature from a seemingly different world know about them? The Deity had reached the same conclusion as Link had: something was wrong. The Deity lowered his sword, dropping his stance as he let his blade rest harmlessly at his side. Zelda took the chance to arm her golden bow with another Light Arrow, but Link morphed back into his human self and held up a hand, gesturing for Zelda to stop.

"Link!" The new voice came from the rip in the sky, and a moment later a small, pixie winged fairy came darting from its depths. The small fairy jolted to an uneasy halt next to the Deity, which held out his hand in concern for the small, glowing sphere.

At first, Link thought the fairy was talking to him, but when the fairy stopped by the Deity's side, Link realized that the fairy was talking to the Deity; the Deity's name was _Link_. Coincidence?

"_Tatl, what's wrong? I thought you were right behind me_," the Deity said to the fairy, letting it rest in his cradled palm.

"Got lost." The fairy panted. "I flew through four different worlds. Four! It was totally rude of you to go chasing after that dragon all by yourself!"

"_Sorry_."

"Apology denied, for now. But never mind that! Link! I know who's responsible for this mess! The guy that's been ripping open dimensions and sending monsters to kill you!"

"_It wasn't him?_" the Deity pointed at Link with his sword.

"NO!" The fairy gave the Deity a bop on the head and then flew over to Link, showering him with a wave of apologies. "I'm so sorry! This guy is a genuine idiot! Look up the word 'dumbass' and you'll see his picture there. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive the guy! It'll be easy, it's exactly like forgiving yourself!" Tatl the fairy darted back over to the Deity and gave him another smack to his head. "Do you realize what would have happened if you killed that guy?"

"_No, I don't_."

"Neither do I, for that matter, but that's besides the point!"

"_No, it's not! That imposter is using my name for his own glory! There's only one Link, and it's me!_" the Deity lifted his sword again, ready to reengage Link in battle, but Tatl quickly pounded the Deity's face in.

"Idiot! You're both the real Link! Argh! This is so annoying to explain! I'll give you the short version! Some whack job calling himself Ganondorf is going about tearing holes in a ton of dimensions! I don't get how they work and all, but he's totally the guy who's been sending freaks after you! Seriously, this Ganondorf guy is pissed at you! Just what did you do to him to make him that mad?"

Link couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation, and already he couldn't believe his ears. He killed Ganondorf, he stabbed the Demon Thief himself and watched him die. Yet here was a fairy and an all powerful creature from another world, speaking of Ganondorf and the havoc the evil sorcerer was causing once more.

It seemed that the Deity was also on familiar terms with Ganondorf; his tattooed face deepened into a scowl as he turned around back towards the rip in the sky and jumped in. Tatl said one last "I'm sorry" before disappearing after the Deity. Even with the two dimensional travelers gone, the rip remained stationary. In fact, Link was sure it was getting bigger.

"What was that all about?" Midna said before turning around and thanking Zelda for the assist.

"I don't know," Link replied, walking forward to pick up his fallen clawshot. He used it to grab the clawshot attached to the faraway building and yank it out of the wall. "But what I do know is that Ganondorf is involved, and he's involved in something big."

Zelda walked over to Link's side. "Are you sure this is not a trap? Perhaps that warrior is a servant of Ganondorf and was sent here to kill you."

"No, I don't think so. Whatever that was, it was strong. Strong enough to single handedly slay a dragon," Link said, looking down at the dragon carcass. "If it wanted to kill me, it could have done so with a bit more time. No, whatever that thing was, it wasn't working for Ganondorf. In fact, I'd say it hates Ganondorf just as much as I do. Zelda can you do me a favor?"

"If it is within my power, yes."

"Kiss me," Midna said behind Link's head, trying to lip sync his words. Link head butt Midna's helmet. Midna faltered, but then warned Link to watch the merchandise.

"I need you to cancel the festival. It's too dangerous to hold any celebrations at the moment. Get your best soldiers to guard that…that hole in the sky in case anything else happens to come out."

"What will you do?"

Link tightened his leather gauntlets. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. If Ganondorf is behind all this, he's probably on the other end of that hole."

"Very well. I will have this portal guarded night and day, and my bravest commanders will see to any hostile force that may emerge. Link, stay safe."

Link grinned. "You know me."

"I do, that's why I'm warning you." Zelda said with a faint smile.

"You tagging along Midna?"

"Oh no! I just planned on saying here to enjoy the doom and gloom castle of Hyrule while the world may be destroyed," Midna said, lacing her words with sarcasm. "Of course I'm going with you! You're going to need all the help you can get!"

"Thanks, I was hoping you'd say that. First things first. I need to hurry back to Ordon Village and get the rest of my equipment. Then, we're going in."


	5. Chapter 5, Year 3000 Dimension

**Chapter 5**

**The Year 3000 Dimension**

Link looked down at his city, watching the cars populate the air in droves, mobile restaurants stop by one tourist apartment to another, and the nuclear fission reactors built within each skyscraper let them shine twenty-four hours a day. Because it was 0235 hours, the AAM (Artificial Atmosphere Manipulator) was broadcasting a clear starry night with the standard three moons, Din, Farore, and Nayru.

Link stared down at the city from space, hanging in orbit while his OALSS armor (Outer Atmospheric Life Support System) regulated his body functions and sustained his oxygen levels. His nanotechnology armor was a light model that MARKET (Manufactured Armor Robotics Konstructive Engineering Technology) had recently released, but it was not popular with the police force. All his coworkers enjoyed using higher density heavy armor that made you look like a ten foot walking cyborg. Link preferred the light model because it put out six times the emission force with not even half the statistical anomalies. It was a light, green armor that covered his chest and back and came with a pair of gauntlets and boots. Even the green HOOD (Hyperactive Order and Operations Device) visor could be bought at a discount with the light armor. It was a device that covered his right ear and fastened around his jaw, creating a small projective scanner over Link's eyes that enhanced his vision. It also gave him statistical data on whatever person or object that was within his sight.

"Captain!" a voice shouted in his ear through his HOOD.

"No need to shout, Jimmy, I'm here. What's the problem?" Link asked.

"Robbers, sir! They've just performed a smash and grab on the Hyrule Bank and have made off with the RUPEEs! They're heavily armored and have been tagged as Class B criminals! They're currently headed down Air Way 546 and approaching Drop Zone 64! Sir! If they enter the planetary tunnels, the intense gravitational forces within the planet will hamper our tracking devices!"

"They won't make it that far. What are they armed with?" Link asked, pressing a button on his HOOD and activating the scanner. His vision was magnified by several thousand as he inspected the air traffic.

"One EMP cannon and several energy blasters, sir!"

"Damned criminals. Where are they getting these weapons?" Link scowled. Crime rate was on the rise, and with the additional RUPEEs (Remote Universal Payment Efficient Engine) that these criminals stole, there was no telling how many more illegal weapons they could get their hands on.

"Found them!" Link pinpointed a VGI GX car with a 6.5X fissioncharged I-9 engine. The black, well-oiled vehicle was swerving past other cars, ramming its way through traffic and causing one accident after another.

"Captain Link! Commanding Chief Officer is on the line! I'm patching her through!" Com-line worker Jimmy was quickly replaced with a buzz.

"Captain! Where on the red planet do you think you are?"

"Hello, Zelda. Nice to hear from you too." Link said, suppressing a smile. "Are you calling to give me an answer to my question from before?"

Zelda's voice faltered to a stutter, but quickly picked back up. "We're on duty! It's Commanding Chief Officer to you!"

"Too much of a mouthful. Zelda will have to do. I've got the perps in my sight. I'll be rough with them, but I'll get them to the station alive if needed."

"Negative. I've got teams on the way to apprehend them. You're needed elsewhere. We have a more…serious situation at hand."

Link heard the tone of Zelda's voice, filled with concern and worry. For the normally brave, sturdy-hearted Commanding Chief of Hyrule Section's police force to sound worried, Link knew that there was a serious issue at hand. The only other time Zelda had ever sounded so nervous was when Gerudo radicals dropped a Photonic Nuclear Bomb into the center of the planet in an attempt at planetary detonation (which Link proudly stopped, single handedly).

Link wanted to drop back down to the planet S.R. and get to Zelda's side as quickly as possible, but he couldn't turn his back to these criminals, not yet.

"Give me some time, Chief," Link said, watching the bank robbers cause another traffic accident as they swerved around another curve. "Just let me watch to make sure these low-lives are caught."

"Link…please…I need your help."

Now Link knew that something serious was happening. Zelda had called him by his first name instead of his rank while they were on duty. Link decided to trust his fellow officers and began plotting a course toward the Hylian Police Headquarters. Then the tragedy occurred. The police force had blocked off the robbers' only route to drop zone 64, so the thieves fired an EMP blast at the officers using their EMP cannon. Their police vehicles shut down, and with their GAS (Gravitational Assimilation System) offline, Link could only watch in horror as his fellow officers began their thousand feet plummet to death.

They just screwed with the wrong officers.

"Sorry Zelda, but this just got personal," Link growled, disabling the communication device in his HOOD before he could hear Zelda's protest. Activating the thrusters in his boots, Link rocket back down to planet S.R. with a vengeance. Just as he began to enter the planet's gravitational field and AAM, Link switched on his XM Field, creating an anti-heat force field around his body in order to escape the burning effects of atmospheric reentry.

"NAVI! Take me right to those scum bags!" Link barked into his HOOD. NAVI (Navigational Assistant and Vital Intelligence) was an AI programmed into Link's armor. The AI quickly calculated Link's rate of entry and angle and plotted a course that would take him right to the bank robbers.

Link burst through the artificial atmosphere like a meteor, rocketing towards the planet at a speed far greater than his terminal velocity. In a matter of seconds, Link landed into the bank robber's VGI, denting the titanium alloy roof and pushing the vehicle five hundred feet closer to the planet's surface. He activated his left gauntlet, which reformed into a single, purple hilt in his hand. With the press of a button, an energy blade extended from the mechanical hilt. He carved open and tossed aside the roof of the car with his energy blade, exposing four terrified faces. One of the robbers lifted the EMP cannon to blast Link with, but all it took was a swing of Link's particle beam sword to cleave the device in two, rendering it useless.

"You have the right to remain silent, although feel free to scream in pain as I beat the hell out of all of you. Anything you say can and will be used in the court of law, though I'll be amazed if your mouths work once I'm done with you all. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, don't worry! You'll all be dead before you can get that far!"

Two of the robbers lifted their energy blasters to shoot Link, but Link was faster. It took a nanosecond for Link's right gauntlet to morph from a gauntlet and into a Stainless Ark-667 Anti-Aircraft Semi-Automatic handgun. Against human beings, Link usually used the lowest power setting available, but against these pieces of trash, he turned up the juice. He fired twice, and two of the robbers were blasted with such power that their bodies were pounded an inch into the floor of the vehicle. All that remained was the driver and his shotgun riding buddy.

"Want to go down painfully or very painfully? You get to choose, since it's a democracy," Link said, pointing his Ark-667 at the driver.

The driver didn't reply. Instead, he shifted gears, hit the throttle, and shot his car off at maximum speed. The suddenly acceleration caused Link to fall off the car. He used the boosters in his boots to hover in the air, preventing a death-dive to the ground five hundred feet below, but he knew that it was impossible to catch up with the criminals with just the flight capabilities of his boots. Link tapped in a few commands to his HOOD, letting the words of the two fleeing robbers fill his ears.

"Holy RUPEEs man, that was Link! LINK! We're so screwed!" the shotgun passenger shouted.

"Shut up! Why are you pissing your pants over this Link guy?"

"Do you know anything, newbie? That was Link, Captain and second in command of Hyrule's police force! He's a friggin demon! He hunts down guys like us and throws us in the slammer! They say he's never failed to make an arrest, NEVER!"

The driver laughed. "Well, he's way back there, and we're way up here! I told you my sweet baby was the fastest of them all! Be proud, partner! We just put a dent in police boy's shiny record!" Link heard a few patting sounds; the driver must have been stroking the deck of his car.

"Dude! You just don't get it! Link has a horse!"

"What? A horse? You mean a car with horse power? Ha! Didn't those go extinct like in the 1800s?"

Link heard the shotgun driver gash his teeth. "No man! A horse! One of those near extinct animals with four legs, you know?"

Now the driver was really laughing. "An animal? Are you saying you're getting so freaked out because green boy back there has an animal? Oh, that's just too funny! What's he going to do, hunt us down on a _horse_?"

Link turned off the HOOD's enhanced hearing system. First they kill his fellow officers, and then they insult his horse? Oh, now they were so going to pay.

"NAVI, play the Epona's Song."

**O – O – O**

Billy was polishing up the last of the police vehicles with his assistant Jill. Jill was the new girl who apparently had big dreams of becoming the next Commanding Chief Officer of the Hylian police force. She used to be an officer, but then she botched up an important case and was demoted to car cleaning for a year. Stll, Jill didn't let it get to her; the kid was way too cheerful, always claiming how Commanding Chief Officer Zelda wasn't going to be the last female officer to hold that title.

"By the way, Bob?" Jill spoke out, checking her reflection on a police vehicle's window.

"It's Billy, kid." Billy snapped, oiling the last of the cars. He looked down the isle of police vehicles, almost feeling proud that he had cleaned every single one of the ten thousand cars in the spacious docking bay.

"Fine, Bobby. What's that over there?"

Billy looked over to where Jill was pointing; it was a small corner of the docking bay filled with hay, and an animal was grazing there.

"It's a horse. What, you've never seen one before?"

Jill's eyes widened. "_That_ is a horse? What's it doing there?"

"It's a method of transportation used to capture criminals. What else?"

"Huh? Horses don't even fly! Don't horses only travel, like, 100 mph?" Jill asked, peering over the car window she was gazing at to get a better look at the horse.

"Nope, slower. Maybe 40-50 mph."

Jill doubled over and laughed. "What? 40 mph? You've got to be kidding me! Ha, ha, ha! Who's the idiot that uses a horse these days?"

"That would be Captain Link's horse, girl," Billy snapped.

That shut Jill up. Captain Link's reputation was not something to belittle. "Whoa, wait. The famous _Captain Link_ uses a horse? How does he do it? Challenge criminals to a race, wait for them to lap him and then jump them?"

"Don't underestimate that horse, girl. She's special."

Jill took Billy's words as a joke. "Oh! So anything the famous Captain uses becomes special? Think he'll blow his nose on his tissue and it'll become the infamous tissue that everyone should adore?"

_Trot, trot, trot_.

Link's horse was on its hooves, walking towards the loading bay; its ears were twitching, as if it was listening to a melody only it could hear.

"Aw, maybe I hurt its feelings!" Jill teased. She walked up to Link's horse and stared slapping its hide. "Listen here, stinky! I don't care who uses you or how famous they are, but dirty animals like you belong in the museum, not the police station! Come on, shoo! Shoo!"

Link's horse didn't "shoo". Instead, its side opened up to reveal a plasma cannon hidden inside its body. Jill barely had time to scream and duck aside as the horse blasted open a hole in the wall, leading to the outside world of Hyrule Cyber City. With a "_neigh_", the horse rear on its hind legs and galloped away, jumping out of the hole and into the city of lights and flying vehicles.

"Hey, wait! We're two thousand feet about ground level!" Jill rushed to the open hole. She started looking for signs of a horse carcass littering the ground, but instead she looked down and gasped. "B-B-Billy…is that horse running on the side of a building?"

Billy chuckled; he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "What's this? You didn't know? That 'dirty animal', as you so elegantly put it, is the EPONA, the Electronic Personnel Operating Nanotech Animal. With a top speed of Mach 5, protected in reinforced red and gold titanium alloy, armed with enough advanced weaponry to decimate an entire platoon, and equipped with self-repairing nanotechnology, the EPONA is the universe's most advance crime catching technology. Now, if you're done pissing yourself, pick up a mob and clean up after yourself."

**O – O – O**

EPONA arrived within minutes of Link's summons. The robotic horse nuzzled Link fondly, hovering in the air with the boosters in her hooves, and Link pat EPONA's head with equal affection.

"Ready to catch a few scum?" Link asked, placing himself on EPONA's back. "Assault Mode, access code BETA-53-TRIFORCE-356." On Link's command, EPONA began to shift forms. Her skin-resembling titanium alloy began to fold in and shift with Alloy 3300, the strongest substance known to mankind. EPONA's legs began to shift until each of her hooves were replaced with fission powered engines and had two large acceleration cannons protruding from her sides. In moments, Link was riding an armored horse both strong and fast enough to drill a hole through the largest of planets.

"Let's go get them, girl."

EPONA's instant acceleration had them traveling at Mach 3 in less than two seconds. Link only caught a glance at the terror-struck faces of the bank robbers through the speed-blurred world before ramming EPONA into their getaway vehicle and shattering whatever chance they had in escaping.

**O – O – O**

Much to Link's disappointment, he never got his chance to beat the living daylights out of the robbers, but Zelda assured him that the fallen officers would each receive a medal of honor and each promoted a rank for dying on the line of duty, and that the robbers would not have a fair trial. That brightened Link up a little.

Now Zelda lead Link to the problem that worried her so. Zelda took her fancy police cruiser (which happened to be a Planetary Fortress with enough firepower to blow up a few moons) while Link used EPONA to travel to the farthest and most barren district of Hyrule City, District 13. Apparently, the trouble wasn't in the abandoned skyscrapers but rest on the ground hundreds of feet below them. Link had EPONA descend at a steady rate, so that he could get a proper bird's eye view of the problem.

Link saw it; a break in the fabric of space and time, a portal to another dimension. The tear remained stationary, just a few feet above the cold, planetary ground. It was surrounded by more than half the Hylian police force. Armed police officers were pointing their energy guns at the dimensional void, battle tanks armed with railguns kept their lethal weapons aimed at the tear in space, and air support armed with nukes circled around the void at a constant pace.

Link and Zelda landed at the site. The police cleared a way for their superior officers, letting Link and Zelda walk towards the tear in space until they were mere feet from the rip.

"Link," Zelda said. "Have you heard the theory of alternate universes?"

"Of course I have. It's been a popular debate for a while now. Some nutty scientist named Ganondorf came up with this idea that the universe we live in isn't the only one, and that there are millions others featuring different timelines, places, all at nonsense. There's been no proof of these alternate worlds…until now, it seems." Link said, taking a closer look at the tear. It really did look like some all mighty deity pinched a fabric labeled "space" and gave it a small rip.

"Captain, Ganondorf turned up dead not too long ago. We found his body floating in orbit around planet S.R. It was around the time we found his corpse that this…thing opened," Zelda said. "When it did, horrid creatures began swarming from it. Their weapons were unbelievably primitive, but their numbers almost seemed limitless. We lost…many good officers."

Link's heart sunk, wondering in dread how many more of his friends he'd never see again.

"What can I do to help?" Link asked.

Zelda looked torn, split between her emotions and her duty. "Link…I know I should not be asking this of you, but I'm afraid that it is my duty as the Commanding Chief Officer to do so. Captain Link, the Galactic President and well as the Universal Councilor have issued a state of emergency. The Triforce House wants me to send in an operative to scout what may rest beyond this tear in dimensions. Captain Link, you are the only one I know who many possibly stand a chance in entering this death trap and walk out alive. Captain, will you undertake this mission?"

Link didn't hesitate to answer. "I will."

Zelda's eyes fell, but she quickly wiped off her weak willed expression. "Very well! You have your mission! You are to enter the dimensional tear and discover the reason for its existence. Scouting and collecting intelligence is your top priority! However, should you stumble across the source of the problem, you are permitted to use full and deadly force to deal with the threat! The mission comes first! Your life is secondary! For the glory of Hyrule, you will succeed! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Link shouted, saluting. Then he dropped his arm, and gave his Commanding Chief Officer a hug in front of all her subordinates. A few of the watching officers whistled. "If I come back alive, you will marry me?"

Link couldn't see Zelda's face, but he could tell from the heat come off her skin that she was blushing. "Just come back alive, fool."


	6. Chapter 6, Present Day Dimension

**Chapter 6**

**The Present Day Dimension**

Link reloaded both his handguns. One was a Clock C22, while the other was Zig Pro SP1023. He cleaned the chamber ends, checked the safety locks, and loaded the weapons. Satisfied that his precious handguns were in perfect condition, he switched on the safety, holstered them, and leaned back comfortably on his reclining car chair.

"Stop being so lazy!" Link's assistant, partner in crime, and best friend, Navi, snapped, punching him in the stomach. For a twelve year old girl, she had guts of steel to punch an armed man. She had blue eyes, dyed blue hair, and wore her favorite blue jeans and T-shirt with the words "Gimme Yo Cash!" written on the front. She was in the driver's seat, sitting on a stack of library books in order to see past the steering wheel and over the car's dash board. Yeah, it was weird to have a twelve year old girl driving a Huyatti Zenron, with a narrow angle, 8 liter cylinder, W16 engine with 1400 hp. Not to mention there were at least two tanks of NOS strapped to the $2,000,000 car. But when it came to get away driving, Navi was the best, which made things even more awkward.

"And you should stop being so up tight!" Link retorted, straightening his black T-shirt and green vest. He took his time checking his lightly torn blue jeans for smudges, and satisfied when he found none, he pushed up his sun glasses and tightening his green bandana covering his golden hair.

"I have to good reason to be uptight! We haven't found a decent bounty in months! MONTHS! Do you how much debt we're in? Do you?"

"A few bucks?" Link guessed, readjusting his sunglasses.

"Try $500,000!" Navi screamed, beating at Link head with her tiny fists. "It's because you keep playing around with our targets so much that we end up paying for all the extra damage they do to the city! By my lucky stars, I totally wish I had teamed up with a different partner! Being a bounty hunter with you sucks!"

"Well, we've found a big fish, haven't we?" Link said, staring across the street from inside their Huyatti Zenron. From their red, sleek car parked in the shadow of a towering building, just across from them was a rundown toy store. It looked like the remains of a terrible business buried down into the ground, but Navi's (illegal) sources told them that this place was actually the hideout of Ox Fist Lazzaro, a murderous drug lord with the strength of twenty men. The reward for his capture was $500,000 alive, and $10,000 dead.

"Why's there such a big difference between alive and dead, anyways?"

"The Hylian Supreme Court want to make a diplomatic example out of Lazzaro, and they can't do that if he's dead, can they?" Navi answered, impatiently tapping the steering wheel. "Where is he? He should have been here by now!"

Link started spinning his Clock C22 on his finger. "Why don't we just bust in now, steal the drugs, and sell it ourselves to make some easy cash? We could easily pay off our debts that way."

Navi grabbed an old fashioned, double-barrel pump-action shotgun from next to her seat and pointed it at Link's face. "I swear, if you weren't a bounty hunter, you'd be selling third-rate pot on the side of the streets."

Link used his finger to point the end of Navi's shotgun elsewhere. "Good thing you're here to keep me in line. Or else I'd be the most powerful drug lord the world would have ever seen. There's our guy."

Navi turned her own head to see what Link was seeing, but kept her shotgun aimed at his forehead. She had serious trust issues. But Link's hadn't lied; Ox Fist Lazzaro was striding into his broken-down toy store hideout with four body guards that just had to be on steroids. Ox Fist Lazzaro's wanted poster hadn't done him justice either. Their target was six and a half feet tall, with bulky arms thick enough to be telephone poles and a body figure that would have instantly won him the leading role as the Terminator. Ox Fist and his goons strolled into their den, casting nervous glances over their shoulders as they ushered themselves inside.

Something was wrong.

"Navi, you didn't send them any advanced warnings that we were coming, did you?" Link asked.

Navi pumped her shotgun.

"Okay, I guess you didn't. If that's the case, then we've got competition, or our buddy Ox Fist is being pursued by something that terrifies him."

Navi lowered her shotgun. "What makes you say so?"

"Intuition."

"I hate that."

"I know you do."

"You ready for this?"

"Always. Going to give me a good luck kiss?"

Navi hit Link's shoulder with the butt of her shotgun. "Get out of here, you pedophile."

Link laughed. "Take care of the Epona for me."

"_Why_ do you call our Huyatti Zenron Epona? It's a _lame_ name!"

"Hey!" Link protested. "I like that name!" Before he could start another argument with Navi, he opened the car door and quietly slipped out of the Epona. Navi pulled the door closed behind him, muttering "Close your own damned door". Link spared himself a grin, but quickly cleaned it off his face. Sure, he liked to joke around and play with Navi every now and then, but now that he was hunting his prey, he was all business. He pulled his Clock C22, which he proudly called Zelda, and his Zig Pro SP1023, with the name Midna laser engraved in its side, from their holsters, switched off the safety, pointed them straight forward, and strode over to the rabbit's den.

He kicked open the door. Small room, twenty by thirty feet in area. Three guards; one right in front of him, two fifteen feet behind the first. Link shattered the skull of the first guard with a brutal drop kick and took out the other two guards with a single bullet to the chest each. He walked past the bodies, arriving at another door at the far end of the poorly lit room. He could hear the chaos beyond the wooden frame; his shoots had been heard, and the remaining ants within the hideout were scurrying for their weapons.

Link burst in before his prey could properly prepare themselves. This room was more lavishly decorated than the first and way more spacious, but Link didn't pay attention to the structural details. Instead, he split the room in half and counted his targets; twelve on his right, fifteen on his left. The three on his far right were reaching for the AK-47s hanging from the wall. Three perfectly aimed bullets from Zelda were all he needed to take them out. Two of the guards rushed at Link in an attempt to tackle him. Link pointed Zelda and Midna forward and shot them both at once. Another guard was running at Link with a samurai sword held over his head.

_Looks expensive. I better remember to come back and take it so I can pawn it for some cash._ Link thought, blocking the sword with Zelda's hilt and firing into the blade wielder's head with Midna. Three more knife-swinging idiots were trying to rush Link. When would they learn? Link dropped them like flies with a single bullet from Zelda and two from Midna.

Four of the guards in the far back were getting the heavy artillery. One of them had actually managed to get his hands on a portable Gatling gun, and was aiming it at Link. Link fired once with Zelda, shooting the bullet so that it jammed the spinning barrels of the rapid-fire contraption and shot another bullet with Midna, killing the Gatling gun's user. The other two heavy artillery maniacs were reaching for grenade launchers, while the third had a bazooka.

_All these big guns just for me? I'm thrilled!_ Link thought with a laugh, using Midna to shoot a single bullet into the barrel of the bazooka, causing it to explode before it was ever fired. The explosion took out the two holding the grenade launchers and five other stragglers searching for guns to shoot.

That made twenty one down, and just six more to go. By now, the remaining six had successfully grabbed a gun, whether it was a small revolver or semi-automatic machine gun, shielded themselves behind furniture, and were taking shots at Link.

Link ran for cover, firing three times with Zelda as he ran; two of the bullets missed their mark, but the third managed to clip the guard hiding behind a Greek statue in the shoulder. The guard doubled over and screamed, letting his head hang outside the statue's protection. Link shot the open target with a bullet from Midna. The remaining five began to panic; they had lost twenty two allies in the span of a minute, and they knew they were next. Their panic overtook their professionalism, and they began spraying bullets on anything that moved.

Link threw himself at the ground, sliding behind a golden statue of Cupid. Seriously, _why_ did people buy stuff like this? He took out Zelda's empty clip and reloaded it with a full one. Midna had two bullets left. Link peered past Cupid's heart shaped bow to see one of the guards cautiously approaching him. Link shot the guard once in the foot, and as he fell, again in the chest. Link took two seconds to reload Midna before standing up and walking calming towards the remainder of the cowering guards. The guard holding the semi-auto machine gun tried to mow Link down, but Link took the guard out with one bullet.

Two guards holding shotguns jumped forward at the same time, hoping that one of them would get a lucky shot on Link. Link calmly fired one bullet from Zelda and one from Midna, and the two guards hit the marble polished ground. Only one guard remained. The lone guard lost this nerve, dropped his weapon, and bolted for the exit. Normally, Link would have let the man flee; he hated killing people who had lost the will to fight. But when the guard gave a sharp glance over his shoulder, Link saw the man's face, and his mercy disappeared. The fleeing man's name was Purlo. Link had seen this man slaughter innocent people for pleasure, burning down children's hospitals and run down pedestrians with his jeep while shrieking with insane laughter. Link plugged five bullets into Purlo's back and three into his head. That was one less menace in the world.

Link looked around at the wreckage he had created. Looking past the explosion-scorched, bulleting littered, corpse swarmed room, Link saw the edge of a trap door beneath the bullet-ridden rug. Link kicked aside the rag and pulled the trapdoor open, discovering an underground-leading passageway lit by a row of light bulbs dangling from the ceiling. The weight of his guns told him that Zelda had five bullets remaining, while Midna had four. Plenty enough for the guy who looked like the Terminator.

Link thanked the architect who designed the place for making the underground passage so short; he hated venturing beneath sea-level, especially in confined spaces. The underground pathway ended in twenty steps, where Link was confronted by a titanium steel door locked with a retina scan, finger print identifier, voice pattern recognition system, and a nine digit keypad requiring a ten digit password.

Link's intuition was back, and it was blazing at full volume. Ox Fist Lazzaro was the most brutal drug lord on the street, not the most wealthy, and the security Link was staring at would have cost Lazzaro his entire fortune. The only reason a drug lord like Lazzaro would ever sink his entire fortune into these fancy door locks was if he felt threatened, if he was terrified something was coming for him. That something was certainly not Link.

There was only one way Link was going to find out what that something was: ask Lazzaro directly. Sure, the door was locked with technology Link didn't have the brains to open, but the titanium door was hinged on a shoddy wooden frame. Link emptied his guns into the frame, shattering the outer door structure with a barrage of bullets and watching the impenetrable door fall forward with a bang. Once Link had Lazzaro arrested, he was going to ask him who was in charge of his security; it was a name Link would learn to avoid. When Link looked forward, he realized that he would never get that chance.

Lazzaro was dead. Link quickly shifted his eyes away from the carnage. Whatever had done this to the former drug lord had done so without mercy, turning Lazzaro's body into something you could only see in Final Destination movies. Link had seen some pretty gruesome things during his eighteen years, but never anything like this.

"_Is thy name, Link?_"

Link jolted his head at the voice, pointing Zelda and Midna at the source. He had been too quick to avert his eyes from what remained of Lazzaro's body; he had never given himself the chance to see the figure standing behind the corpse. He didn't know what mental hospital this nut case escaped from, but every warning in his head was shouting the same exact thing: _Dangerous!_

The figure was dressed as a knight, one of those medieval idiots hidden inside enough iron to look like a tin can. The thing standing in front of Link was dressed in more iron than any knight of Camelot Link had ever seen in his childhood picture books, but this only seemed to enhance the wicked aura coming off the figure. If the knight's armor had a theme, it would undoubtedly be death. The thing had metallic skulls for shoulder plates and boots, and its chest plate was a pattern of bones similar to a rib cage. Its helmet was a crown of death, with two twisted ram horns and enough spikes to make a porcupine jealous. In its right hand was a shield of skulls, and in its left hand was a serrated sword soaked in blood, Lazzaro's blood.

"What are you?" Link demanded, feeling a bead of sweat slip down his neck.

"_I am one of the four horsemen in the service of Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil and the Lord of Dimensions! I am Death!_"

"Ganondorf?" The name rang a small bell. Navi was talking about him earlier this morning while reading the newspaper. "Isn't he the President of the United States?"

"_No, fool! He is my lord, my master, and he has sent me here to kill thee!_"

Link took a cautious step back, so that he was outside of the creature's sword range. "If you're here to kill me, why did you kill Lazzaro?"

"_Exercise. I needed to stretch my undying limbs, and this human seemed like a worthy foe. I haunted him for days and days, hoping the cornered cat would bare its fangs. I was sorely mistaken!_"

Now Link knew that this lunatic was trouble. He didn't know which loony bin this guy escaped from or where he got his costume, but he meant business. He might be spouting nonsense about the President of the United States being a master of evil (or maybe there was a deeper government conspiracy), but this nut was definitely trouble. The thing hacked Lazzaro apart as if he were a rag doll, and now Link was the next teddy bear in line.

Link pulled the triggers on Zelda and Midna, but only a small "_click_" sound came from the empty barrels. He had forgotten he had used the last of his clips' bullets on the door frame; he never gave himself a chance to reload.

"_The human here also used a similar item._" The thing calling itself Death said, pointing at the 36 caliber magnum lying on the ground._ "Your dimension holds many intriguing magical artifacts, but I'm afraid my Void Armor negates all magical attacks! I knew not what magic this item could conjure, so I cut this human down before he could seize the chance to use it. But, as you can see from your pitiful items, they have no effect upon me!_"

"Yeah, you're definitely from the loony bin," Link noted. He pressed the release trigger on Zelda and Midna, letting the emptied bullet clips slide from the guns. Then Link swung the emptied guns towards the back of his waist, where two fully loaded clips were attached to the back of his belt. It was a trick he had copied from the first Laura Croft movie (his favorite). Navi called it a silly parlor trick, but right now, Link could only call it useful. The fully loaded bullet clips slid into place, loading Zelda and Midna in an instant.

Link pointed his guns forward and unloaded all the bullets onto Mr. Looney, concentration his fire on Mr. Looney's armored chest and helmet. The armored creature shrieked as his so-called "Void Armor" caved in as Link's bullets slowly began to penetrate its armor. When Link used the last of his bullets, he holstered his guns, dove forward with a roll, picked up Lazzaro's dropped magnum and fired at Mr. Looney. The recoil from the gun was immense; Link almost felt his shoulder dislocated. Still, the results were greater. The bullet from the 36 caliber magnum tore open a hole in Mr. Looney's chest and exited its back.

Mr. Looney staggered backwards, howling a totally eerie scream that grated at Link's ears. Link stood to his feet, ready to gloat over his victory. It seemed, however, that the gloating would have to wait. Oozing from Mr. Looney was not blood, but smoke, wisps of black smoke that moved as if it had a life of its own. The smog silently poured from the hole in Mr. Looney's chest for a few seconds until someone hit rewind. All the noxious smoke that had been streaming from Mr. Looney began to move backwards, rushing towards the hole in Mr. Looney's armored chest and solidifying, sealing the hole shut, as if it had never existed to begin with.

Now either Link was having a very, very bad dream, or Navi had put him under and was torturing him in his dream for stealing her toothbrush. Link grabbed the handle of the magnum with both hands and fired again, blasting Mr. Looney's arm clean off. The armored limb flew off Mr. Looney's body, but only remained detached for six seconds at best. The arm vaporized itself into black smoke before gathering at Mr. Looney's shoulder and reforming.

"You're…not immortal, are you?" Link asked, just to make sure.

"_Fool! I am Death! Death is invincible! Death is immortal! Death has come here to claim your life and soul!_"

Link paused, watching as the last of Mr. Looney…no…Death's fingers rematerialized. Link shot Death's leg just for good measure, watching the leg shatter into pieces just to turn into black smoke and reform back onto Death's body.

"Hmm, right then!" Link turned around and bolted, running back through the underground passage, out the wreaked lobby room (grabbing the samurai sword while he ran), out the front entrance and into the street, where Navi was waiting for him with the side door open and the Epona's engine prepped. Link jumped into the passenger's seat, slammed the door close and fastened his seat belt.

"What happened?" Navi demanded. "Why did you bring out a sword instead of Lazzaro's fat butt?"

"Drive!" Link shouted, tossing the sword onto the back seat and reloading Zelda and Midna. "Get us out of here!"

"No!" Navi declared, crossing her arms and putting on a pout. "You killed Lazzaro, didn't you! You shot him and now you're trying to use your Panic Routine to try to make it seem like there's an emergency!"

"There is an emergency!"

"Really? Where?"

"THERE!" Link jabbed his thumb at the entrance of the run down toy store. Death was striding out of the building with his bloodied, serrated sword at hand.

"Who's the idiot doing the bad Satan cosplay?" Navi asked.

"He's Death! He wants to kill me!"

"Please!" Navi said with a laugh. "You've pissed off so many people that now even Death itself wants your head? Come on, Link! He's just some nutcase with a costume fetish."

"Can a nutcase with a costume fetish do this?" Link pressed the window-down switch, letting the passenger window slide downward. He lifted Lazzaro's magnum and blew off Death's head. Before Navi could complain that Link had just killed a costume freak who thought he was a vigilante, Death's head rematerialized with a puff of smoke.

Navi went pale. "I-I-Is that really Death?"

"Do you want to wait and find out?"

Navi floored the gas. The Epona's RPM skyrocket off the meter as it blazed forward. Link held on for dear life as Navi twisted the Epona down the street at 150 miles per hour. In a matter of moments, they left the rural area of downtown Hyrule and entered the busy pedestrian flooded area of Market Square. People and cars alike were jumping off the streets as Navi swerved dangerously down the road.

"Link! Why did you piss off Death, why? I know that making enemies is your number one priority in life, but why _Death_?" Navi shouted over the roar of Epona's engine.

"If I knew I was going to piss of Death, I would have looked for salvation at the nearest church!" Link shouted back. "Besides, he told me Ganondorf sent him to kill me!"

Navi gave a nervous laugh. "Ganondorf? The _president_? Are you telling me that Death is actually a secret government agent created by the C.I.A. or something? Oh, we are so screwed!"

"Let's find a place to lay low for a while," Link suggested, checking the rear view mirrors. "Hopefully things might quiet down if we do."

Navi gave her own rear view mirror a glance, but turned an even ghastlier color when she did. "I don't think we're going to get the chance, Link."

"Why?"

"Look for yourself!"

Link did, and his sunglasses nearly fell off. Death was pursuing them, riding a black chariot pulled by four skeleton horses. The design was something out of a bad Hollywood flick, and Death was gaining on them. Link pulled himself closer to Navi to check their speed; they were traveling at 160 miles per hour. Death really did have the horse power.

Then the sound of sirens blazing reached their ears.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Navi growled, turning her full attention to the road blurring in front of them. Link tore his eyes off Death's chariot and spotted six police vehicles swerving around corners and chasing after them. Two additional cop cars appeared on the streets in front of them, ready to block the Epona's pathway. Navi raised the Epona's speed to 180 mph, blazing past the two officer cars before they could corner them.

"You there! In the red Huyatti Zenron! Lower your speed and pull over now! And you, the costume freak driving those mechanical horses! You are also ordered to pull over now!"

Apparently, Death wasn't one to follow mortal laws. He hurled his serrated blade into the engine of one of the police officer's cars. The engine sputtered and died, ending with the vehicle swerving out of control and knocking a fellow officer's car off the streets. Death's sword seemed to magically fly back into his gauntlet clad hand from the wreckage it caused.

The police officers quickly prioritized Death's arrest. The police veered alongside Death and began shooting at the entity with their state issued hand guns. Their bullets had just as much effect as Link's. Death's armor would either bend or break on impact only to reform seconds later. In response to his attackers, Death went into Dukes of Hazard mode, ramming his chariot into the police cars or crushing them beneath his black-smog ridden wheels. In only a matter of moments, Death was their only pursuer once more.

"Link!"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Besides seeing Orlando Bloom naked on a beach? Not much!"

"Wow, you have time for jokes right now?"

"It might be my last! I'm getting us onto the highway! Get the map from under your seat and see if you can come up with an exit strategy that doesn't involve dying!"

Link looked back at Death and groaned. "Sorry Navi, but my expertise are needed elsewhere."

"Do I want to know where?"

"No, you don't." Link replied, watching Death raise his sword and slice open the very air itself, creating a widening gap filled with swirling colors of madness. From that chaos, an army of retro-armor wearing horsemen came galloping out. On Death's orders, the armored horsemen charged after the Epona with their weapons raised. All of them were closing the distance between them.

"Navi, how fast are we going?"

"185 mph! Why?"

"Oh, nothing! I'm just wondering what kind of steroids these guys are feeding their horses. They're definitely violating every animal right in the book. Lower the back window!"

Navi obliged, weaving past other cars as she flicked a switch on the dashboard. Link unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out of the passenger seat, kneeling onto the rear seats of the car. The back window lowered (a modified function Navi gave the Epona after they bought it), giving Link a perfect shooting range. He pulled out Zelda and Midna, steadied his aim using the heads of the rear seats, and opened fire. To his utter annoyance, Death's new lackeys were just as impossible to kill. Whenever Link blew off their heads or arms, their missing limbs would just reform. Link was forced to quickly change tactics, aiming at the galloping legs of the horses. These ghastly black animals were just as invulnerable, but whenever Link shot off their legs, the beasts would stumble and fall, causing the beast and its rider to lose several seconds of pursuit.

Navi pulled a tight turn onto the highway, throwing Link into the side doors. This, and the fact that both Link's guns were now empty, gave Death and his minions the time they needed to get even closer to the Epona. When Link got back up into shooting position, one of the ghostly riders was bearing down on Link, raising its sword to cleave Link's skull in two.

Navi must have seen that Link was in peril from her rear-view mirror, because the moment Link was about to face death, in the most literal sense, she hit the NOS. The nitrous oxide stored beneath the two rear seats pumped into the engine, and the Epona was suddenly going 250 mph. Their car was yanked forward, allowing the ghost rider's blade to pass centimeters away from Link's face. The sword still scratched the trunk of the Epona, scarring the red paint Link worked so hard on, and Link found that even more annoying than getting a sword to decorate the center of his forehead. Link reached into the space between the rear seats and pulled out a grenade from the hidden compartment. He pulled out the pin with his teeth and chucked it at the incoming ghost army. The platoon of ghost riders, including with Death, were blowing to pieces in the explosion. Still, their scattered remains were already beginning to reform, even if it was at a slower rate than usual.

"Hey! Those grenades are for emergency use only!" Navi snapped.

Link gave her his "Are-You-Serious?" look.

"Eh…point taken. Nice one," Navi corrected herself. "You bought us some time. Hopefully we can use this chance to get out of here before they get the chance to chase us again! Let's just pray that nothing else pops out on us!"

Link guessed that he didn't pray fast enough, because they just couldn't get that lucky. Another seemingly tear-in-the-air appeared, and this time it was right above the Epona. A figure dropped out from the gash and fell on top of the Epona's hood. Navi screamed (something she did when she was startled), and yanked at the car's steering wheel, braking the Epona to a stop. Link expected the figure to obey Newton's Laws of Motion and fly off the hood of their car from the sudden stop, so he was earnestly surprised when the figure literally did fly off. It wasn't the tumble-and-roll Link always saw in the movies; this thing started flying, almost gliding, through the air as light began to emit from its shiny boots.

"W-W-What is that? Another one of Death's homies, here to kill you?" Navi demanded.

"Do we want to find out?"

"Not the least! I'll get us—!" Navi was cut off as a bursting sound came from one of the Epona's tires. Link spun around in his seat to see a spear protruding from the rear left tire. It looked like they weren't going anywhere.

"Navi, stay in the car!" Link ordered, reloading Zelda and Midna before opening the rear door. "I'll try and distract them! Take that chance to get out of here!"

"You can't take them on! Those _things_ can't die!" Navi protested, grabbing her double-barrel shotgun from next to her seat. "I'm so _not_ letting you play hero on me!"

"I also hate playing hero!" Link retorted. "But it's the only want you're getting out of here alive, Navi!"

"Navi? Did you say Navi?"

The one who spoke was the figure that fell from the sky and landed on their car roof. It had stopped gliding and was now walking towards them. Link felt the chills when he heard the voice; it was like hearing himself on his phone's answering machine back at his house. Not only that, but this thing that sounded exactly like him was dressed in…green? Was it some sort of new enemy that could copy his voice?

Link didn't wait to find out. He jumped out from the Epona, rolled onto the asphalt road, and pointed his two guns at the figure. His trigger fingers itched, but what he saw made him freeze.

The figure standing in front of him…was _him_.

Their face, hair color, eye color, body height, body proportions, probably even weight were completely identical. It was like Link was staring into a mirror. The only difference was that the Link he was looking at was wearing some kind of outdated green tunic with old fashioned leather boots his granddad would probably consider old. This Link even wore golden gauntlets and had a sword and shield strapped onto his back. Link liked the green hood Link Number Two was wearing, but couldn't see where this Link he was looking at got his pointed ears from. A Lord of the Rings fan?

Navi came stumbling out of the Epona, raising her shotgun at the threat, only to mimic Link's shock and surprise. The Link they were looking at seemed equally stunned.

"Um…hi?" Link Number Two said.

"Hi?" Link replied cautiously, not lowering his guns.

"You never told me you had a twin," Navi whispered in Link's ear.

"That's because I don't. This guy fell from one of those portal looking-things, a portal that looked exactly like the one Death's goons popped out from." Link said.

Navi turned green, looking like she wanted to puke. "Seriously, is this Stargate or something? Sure, I like the movie, and I even thought Kurt Russell was kind of hot back in the days, but this is getting out of hand. You think he's an enemy?"

No, Link didn't. Link knew when someone was trying to kill him or not, it was part of his intuition he cultivated as a bounty hunter. Link Number Two standing in front of him was not an enemy.

The sound of galloping hooves quickly reached Link's ears. He looked past Link Number Two to see Death and his minions closing on them. The immortal army was back for more, and Link had nothing left to offer. The Epona's tire was pinned down to the road with a spear, Navi was refusing to run, and Link had no idea how he was going to kill these self-regenerating lunatics. Things were looking bad.

When Death noticed that there were two Links standing in front of him, he pulled his chariot to a stop and signaled for his army to do the same.

"_What trickery is this?_" Death demanded, pointing his serrated sword at Link Number Two. "_Where has thy come from, imposter? Has thy come to sacrifice thyself in that Link's place?_" Death pointed at Link, glaring at him with his smoky, helmet covered eyes.

"Sacrifice?" Link Number Two said, looking like he'd laugh at the mere notion. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm here to find the one who sent a trio of animalistic monsters after me. Was it you?"

Understanding seemed to embrace Death. "_Ah! I see! Thee is another Link, from a parallel universe! It seems thy assassins failed to accomplish a simply task! No matter! With the heads of two Links upon my sword, my master shall reward me greatly!_"

Link was barely following the conversation; the mere words were sending his head spinning. Parallel Universe? Assassins? Two Link?

"Great, first Stargate, and now The One? What's with all the movie flicks?" Navi demanded behind Link, pulling her shotgun away from Link Number Two and towards Death.

"It seems you know a lot about what's going on. Care to fill me in?" Link Number Two asked, reaching for his sword and shield. The idiot actually thought he could fight a monster that bullets couldn't kill with a sword? Great, this was just getting better and better.

"_I have nothing to say to thee, other than DIE!_"

Five of the shadow horsemen at Death's side spurred forward, charging at Link Number Two with their weapons begging for blood. Link wanted to shout at Link Number Two to run away (since it would be awkward to see himself die, in a way), but Link Number Two did no such thing. Instead, Link Number Two took his sword, a pristine blade with a purple hilt and handle long enough for two hands, and held it out towards his side. The blade began to glow blue, and then orange. Link Number Two swung his blade towards the incoming horsemen, and something Link never thought could happen happened. Link tried to explain what he saw in many ways, but only one description seemed to stick. Link Number Two fired something that looked like an orange wave at the horsemen, expanding from the tip of his sword and surging towards the horsemen. Upon impact, the five horsemen shattered into dust, and didn't reform.

To see their unkillable comrades die before their eyes stunned the remaining ghostly horsemen. Link Number Two used their paused stupor to charge into their ranks, swinging his sword like a staff of pure destruction. Every time Link Number Two swung his blade, a horseman fell. Every time a horseman tried to attack Link Number Two, they met the end of his shadow purging blade and disappeared. When Link Number Two was through with the horsemen, only Death and his fancy emo chariot remained.

"Wow," Navi said, watching the last remains of Death's minions scatter into the wind. "I wish you were that helpful, Link."

"Thanks," Link said with a roll of his eyes. So bullets didn't work on these guys, but blades did? He should have grabbed that katana in the back of the Epona and gone Last Samurai on those guys a long time ago.

"_Thy is skilled_," Death complimented, stepping down from his chariot and approaching Link Number Two. "_Perhaps thy assassins were not incompetent after all. Thy possesses some measure of skill_."

"Thank you, those are some kind words," Link Number Two humored. "Feeling a little loose lipped now? Can I have your master's name?"

"_Never! Thy has defeat my minions, but thee cannot defeat me!_"

Death swung his blade at Link Number Two, who blocked the blow with his shield and stabbed his blade at Death's chest. Link expected Link Number Two's sword to easily pierce Death's chest, but that never happened. Instead, Link Number Two's sword stopped inches from Death's armor and suddenly bounced away, like it had encountered some form of invisible barrier.

"_Fool! My armor protects me from any and all magical attacks and items! Thy blade is useless against me!_" Death jeered, pushing Link Number Two away and sending another flurry of sword swings at him. With each attack from Death, Link Number Two lost ground. In desperation, Link Number Two bashed his metal shield into Death, shoving the evil incarnate being back. With some distance between the two, Link Number Two used his orange shockwave attack. The fancy, and destructive, wave of power disappeared inches before reaching Death. Before, back at Lazzaro's den, Death had called his armor "Void Armor", sputtering nonsense about negating magical attacks and whatnot. Now, it seemed Death's jabbering was actually the truth. Link Number Two's attack could only be magical, in the way they killed the immortal and created illogical magic attacks, but they were useless against Death. If this continued, Death would kill Link Number Two.

And Link wasn't one to not repay his debts. He lifted Zelda and Midna and opened fire on Death, puncturing Death's armor on multiple points with bullet holes. Link Number Two took advantage of one the bullet holes in Death's Void Armor, stabbing at the hole on Death's shoulder plate before it closed in a whisk of smoke. They attack were successful; Link Number Two's attack pierced Death's shoulder, causing the creature to scream in agony. The attack wasn't nearly enough to finish Death off, but it was a very good start.

"Thanks for the assist," Link Number Two said.

"Anytime. I'm getting the feeling that if I was in danger, you'd help me out too," Link replied, aiming his guns at Death's regenerating armor.

"I'm going to pierce his heart. Can you open the way?"

"Leave it to me."

Link Number Two charged headlong towards Death. Death swung his serrated sword at Link Number Two, but Navi blew off Death's sword hand with her shotgun. She was a pretty good shot when it counted. Death tried to retreat backwards, to give his hand time to heal, but Link never gave him the chance. He unloaded all the bullets left in Zelda and Midna, concentrating his fire on Death's limbs and his chest. The bullets to Death's limbs prevented Death from fleeing, and the ones to Death's chest opened a gaping hole in Death's armor. In the end, Death could do nothing but curse in the most vile manner possible as Link Number Two ran Death through. Link Number Two's sword entered Death's chest and protruded from Death's back. When Link Number Two drew his blade from Death's chest, the monster burst into a million dark fragments, each scattering into smaller and smaller fragments until nothing remained.

Link took a deep breath, grateful that the insane chase was over. "Hey, thanks for your help. My partner and I would probably be dead if you hadn't shown up."

Link Number Two sheathed his sword and strapped his shield onto his back. "You're welcome. Now that things have calmed down a little, I guess we've got a lot to talk about. Can I assume your name is Link?"

"That's right. I'm Link H. Mastero. Grew up right here, in New York City. This is my partner in crime, Navi Dekuwood from Virginia. Who are you?"

"I'm Link of the Kokiri Village, Hero of Time, Protector of the Sacred Realm, and Chosen Hero of the Goddess of Courage. I think we've got a lot to talk about."

"I'll say," Navi muttered, reloading her shotgun. "As if one Link wasn't enough. God must hate me."

* * *

I haven't updated this story in a while. Writing three separate stories while being pressured by school work is annoying. The next update probably won't happen for a while, so enjoy chapter 6 while you can. Feel free to review. ^w^


	7. Chapter 7, Year 1970s Dimension

**Chapter 7**

**Year 1970s Dimension**

The moonless night was bleak and quiet. Below L rest an abandoned factory, more spacious than three football stadiums put together. The factory used to be a nuclear power plant until the government closed it down, claiming that the factory was creating weapons of mass destruction. The factory was shut down soon afterwards, and not a single person had approached it ever since.

Until now. Using his infrared goggles, L spotted numerous heat sources. The abandoned factory was teeming with people, all of them armed with flashlights, radios, and firearms. This was the spot. This was the place where L's target, mob lord Guizaro, had holed up in with his wife and daughter. The mob lord had spent his colossal fortune on body guards, and L was going to have him running for a refund.

L was the best agent The COMPANY had ever seen. It was an organization that worked behind the backs of the world's largest governments. The President of the United States had asked The COMPANY to bring Guizaro to justice. The mob lord had ordered the hits of several prominent political figures and had hundreds of innocent civilians killed in mob shootouts. The COMPANY accepted the President's request and had sent L in to break in, capture, and retrieve Guizaro's sorry hide.

L was currently on the Z-66 Predator, The COMPANY's latest stealth carrier. They were going to perform a drop off, and once L had infiltrated and captured the target, he would rendezvous with the Z-66 Predator at the pick-up point. L quickly checked himself to ensure that he was fully prepared; black mask, black suit, two standard issue V-13 Tactical Wolf Knives, one Kevlar Vest, three feet of carbon fiber wire, a set of night goggles with infrared vision, a standard issue M-10 Pistol, two spare bullet clips for his M-10, a set of handcuffs, and a fast-acting poison pill in case he failed his mission and was captured by the enemy.

"You ready, Agent L?" the pilot asked from the front.

"Whenever and wherever," L replied, turning away from the rear plane door and strapping on his parachute.

"Then I wish you the best of luck. Get that bastard for us."

"Will do, Johnny." L said before jumping out the stealth carrier. He felt the wind tear at his body as he angled his body and plummet towards the earth. Once he reached the designated distance, L pulled the cord on his parachute, letting the chute open up and jerk his rapid descent to a steady fall.

Two of Guizaro's hired bodyguards turned to see L swooping in on them. Before either of the two armed men could sound the alarm, L pulled out his M-10 Pistol attached with a silencer and took them both out with a single bullet each. With the two watchers out of the way, L pulled out his two V-13 knives and cut the straps on his parachute the moment he was close enough to the ground. He hit the concrete surface with a roll, quickly getting to his feet the moment he landed. He saw the backs of three guards, who could turn around and spot him at any moment. They were twenty feet away. L raised both his V-13 knives and hurled them; the two blades embedded themselves into the backs of two of the guards. When the third guard realized he was under attack, L had already closed the distance and wrapped his carbon fiber wire around the man's neck.

The moment the strangled man's limbs stopped twitched, L pulled his wire back up into his sleeve and yanked his two V-13 knives out of the backs of the other two nuisances. He kept his stride, continuing deeper into the factory as if nothing had happened. He paced himself, knowing that he could not tire out before reaching his target. The COMPANY's intel told him that Guizaro was located at the very heart of the factory. The mob lord had locked himself away inside the steel safe house at the heart of the factory along with his wife and daughter and a few of his most trusted body guards.

Just ahead, standing on a walkway twenty feet above the ground, two body guards were keeping a look out with Thompson machine guns in their hands. L sent them both to their ancestors with a bullet to the head each. One of the Thompson users slumped against the walkway's rails while the other hit the hard ground with a nasty _thwack_. L approached the Thompson holder who had hit the ground. The fallen man had three grenades strapped to his belt.

Perfect. L grabbed one of the grenades, pulled out the clip, and chucked it as far away from his current position as possible. A few seconds later, the grenade exploded, taking out one of the factor's empty tankards in the process. Alarms went up like fireworks on the fourth of July, and every hired help in the immediate vicinity flocked to the explosion to see what had caused it. L took out any stragglers in his path with his V-13 knives or pistol, but the vast majority of his roadblocks had gone over to the false scene of action.

L silently slunk from one shadow to another, ghosting his way through the maze of a factory until he reached his destination: the steel safe house his target had barracked himself in. L switched on his infrared: four males, one adult female, one child. Guizaro, his wife, his daughter, and three more of his goons. The door was shut tight, the windows were boarded with wood planks, and the ceiling appeared to have been reinforced with steel bars.

L knew exactly how to get in, take out the three guards, and cuff Guizaro without killing him; all that held him back was his professional curiosity. L had never told Guizaro beforehand that he was coming for him. The COMPANY never alerted targets before taking them in. Yet Guizaro was clearly acting under the impression that he was expecting someone. He destroyed his entire fortune hiring thugs to protect him, he holed himself up in one of the most desolate spots in the United States, and he even brought his wife and daughter along with him.

L had competition. Someone else was after Guizaro, and that person certainly wasn't here to bring Guizaro to justice, that person was here to kill Guizaro's whole family. L didn't know who this mysterious assassin was, but he knew one thing: he needed to get Guizaro and his family to the rendezvous point as fast as possible.

No more time for thinking. L rushed at the steel safe house, quickly analyzing its every nook and corner as he closed in on it. It was impossible to enter via the door; his current equipment would never be able to penetrate neither the door nor its frame. Entering via the ceiling was a no-go as well; the reinforced steel probably wouldn't even buckle to a bazooka. That left the wood-boarded windows. With his perfect accuracy and M-10 Pistol, he slugged four bullets into the wooden boards covering the window; each projectile buried itself into the exact as spot as the first. After that, L grabbed one of his V-13 knives and threw it at the small hole his previous four bullets had created. The steel knife struck the wood right in the bullet hole, letting small lines of cracks spread from the break. Finally, L did a jumping kick, ramming the booted heel of his foot into the end of his protruding knife. The result: the V-13 knife sent a tremor of breaks and cracks across the wooden boards, shattering them to pieces as L flew into the safe house.

L rolled across the splinter-ridden ground, swiped and sheathed his stray V-13 knife, grabbed his pistol and aimed. The three body guards inside with Guizaro were momentarily stunned at L's sudden entrance, all the time he needed to use his last three bullets to put them each down. Even before the three guards hit the ground, L let the empty bullet cartridge slid out from the barrel and reloaded his gun with a full clip. L spun around, pointing his pistol at Guizaro's heart. The fat mob lord was shielding his scrawny wife and small daughter behind him.

"S-S-So you're h-here!" Guizaro said, stuttering so badly that he barely seemed like the cruel mob lord he was famed to be. "P-Please, I b-b-beg of you! Take m-m-m-m-m-my life! J-J-Just s-spare my wife and daughter! Please!"

L lowered his gun. "Believe me when I say this, Guizaro. As much as I want to kill you, The COMPANY wants you to fry in front of the Supreme Court. I have my orders to bring you in alive!"

The terror on Guizaro's face broke instantaneously. In one moment, the mob lord was groveling at L's feet. "Oh my god! You're not him! You're not him! The lord has not abandoned me yet!" Guizaro raised his hands, holding them close together in front of L; a sign of surrender. "Please, take me in! I'll go to court, I'll go to prison! I don't care! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

L pulled the handcuffs from his belt and fastened them around Guizaro's wrists. "You said before that I wasn't _him_. Who is him? Who were you expecting?"

"HIM! Him! Him! Him! Him! Him!" Guizaro repeated that single word like an obsessive chant. The man had lost it.

"It started a month ago," Guizaro's wife answered. The more L looked at her, the more she seemed to resemble a hawk; a keen and scared hawk. "My husband got a threatening letter, claiming that in one month's time, he would come to end my husband's life. At first, we thought nothing of it. My husband receives death threats all the time, so we simply ignored it all together. The next day, one of my husband's…employers…was found dead on our front door, with the number 30 carved on his chest. The very next day, _inside_ my daughter's bedroom was the body of one of her classmates, with the number 29 carved on her corpse. The day after that, I found my best friend's body hanging from my balcony with the number 28 burned into his flesh."

"So it's safe to assume that this has been going on for a while?" L asked, pulling the sputtering Guizaro to his feet.

"Today is day zero." The wife replied, hugging her daughter closely. "You're not the one who wishes to kill my husband?"

"No, although the thought has crossed my mind frequently," L replied, giving Guizaro a hard shake. "If he's really after your lives, then you'd better come with me. Get your stuff and let's go. Now!" The wife and daughter jumped to L's orders. For people running for their lives, they were over packed. Was there _really_ a need to pack your entire wardrobe of clothes into at least twenty different suitcases?

L could only sigh as he watched Guizaro's wife individually count off the number of suitcases she brought in order to make sure she had them all; it was really sad, since she couldn't even could to eight without forgetting what the next number was. He looked out the shattered window he entered through, watching the fire his grenade started slowly die in the distance. He didn't have much time before more of Guizaro's goons came back to check on their boss. He probably had even less time before the psycho targeting Guizaro and his family came for them. He had to be one seriously demented assassin to butcher so many people before going for his actually targets, making them suffer such a sick count down.

Butcher. Demented. Assassin. Targets. Coun down.

Psycho killer.

L had read about it once. In the most secure files of The COMPANY's database. A killer. His origin was unknown. His age was unknown. His height, weight, appearance, everything…everything was a mystery about this killer. There was one thing The COMPANY did know: this unsub loved to kill. This killer had assassinated 3 Presidents, 88 prominent White House figures, 1,843 marines of the U.S., and more than 35,877 innocent civilians of the United States of America over that past fifteen years. That was in the United States alone. This killer liked to travel. His total, worldwide headcount had already long surpassed the millions.

The most wanted killer in the entire world. The world named him Death.

There was absolutely no connection between Death and this case, but the more L thought about it, the more and more a sense of dread nestled itself in his stomach.

"Boss, boss!"

L snapped his head towards a radio strapped to one of the three dead body guards in the room. L swiped it and tossed it to Guizaro. "You tell your men I'm here and I cut off your lips. You'll need your tongue for court." L spoke darkly into Guizaro's ear.

Guizaro gave L a stiff nod of understanding. But when Guizaro raised the radio to speak into it, he never had the time to answer.

"HELP! BOSS, HELP US, HELP! NOOOOOOO!"

"HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE! GAAAAAAAH!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"!"

Silence pursued after the screams of the damned ceased. All the blood in Guizaro's face seemed to have drained to his feet. His wife was equally pale, and his daughter had the most terrified face a five year old could have. For the first time in L's life, he felt afraid. His heart hammered against his chest, the blood pounded in his ears, and his back was spewing nervous sweat.

When a voice came from the radio in Guizaro's hand, L's fear made him reflexively point his pistol at the device. In response, Guizaro yelped, tossing the radio onto the floor.

"Hey, baby! I hope you're having a wonderful night. I know I am."

The voice was eerie yet cheerful, like a hippy Lucifer was speaking to L. He could feel the hairs on his arm stand on end beneath his black camouflage suit. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm nobody to worry about! I'm just here to kill everyone in this little playground! But by all means, don't surrender! Struggle! Fight for your lives! Gnash your teeth and fight for that last inch of life I'll be cutting from you!"

L's trigger finger twitched. "You're insane!"

"And I like it that way! The world is so pretty from this point of view! Now, here's how the rest of your life is going to work out! I'm going to kill the old hag. Then I'm going to kill the brat. Then I'm going to kill you. Finally, after that, I'll kill fatty. Okay with you?"

L blasted the radio to pieces, emptying his entire magazine into the device.

"I'm so glad you understand."

L nearly jumped out of his skin. The same voice on the radio was now coming from behind him, inside the safe house. L twisted on the spot while simultaneously reloading his pistol. When he turned to face the voice, he fired off four bullets. Whatever had spoken, it _dodged_ the bullets L fired at it, twisting and turning like a giant snake.

"Get out of here!" L ordered Guizaro and his family, shooting one bullet after another at the mysterious figure, which used its supernatural reflexes to dodge each and every bullet. Even before L could use his last two bullets, the figure sent something at L, knocking his pistol clean from his hands. The moment L felt his gun leave the tip of his fingers, his hands flashed for his V-13 knives on his belt.

He was too slow. He was barely able to draw his knives an inch from their sheaths before the figure sent a flurry of blows all across L's body. One second, L was on his feet. The next second, L was on his knees, his head bowed and his vision shaking.

A hand tore off L's black mask and patted his head, ruffling about his hair. "I thought I told you, you naughty boy. You're third to die. Wait right here." The figure whispered, licking the edged of L's ear.

L couldn't move, and he knew why. At first, he thought he had been disabled by a random storm of blows delivered by the unknown subject. Now that the initial shock was passing and pain was flowing through his nerves, L knew none of the attacks he suffered were random. Each blow was delivered to a major part of the human body: joints, nerve points, and pressure points. These blows were inflicted by a man with intimate knowledge of how to destroy the human body.

_Move, move, move!_ L kept this single thought running about his mind, trying to use sheer willpower to operate his immobile body. He could barely move the tips of his fingers. All he could do was rest on his knees with his head hunched over like a stone gargoyle.

_Thud!_ If L had his motor control, he would have jumped. Guizaro's wife had fall the floor, right in front of L's bowed face. No, not all of Guizaro's wife, only her head. Her head was rolling in front of L's eyes. Her look of terror was stiffly engraved on her bodiless head.

_No, no, no!_ L felt his neck muscles fall back under his control, but all he could do was raise his head to see a sight he did not want to see. The moment he looked up, he saw the killer plunge his knife directly into the daughter's head. The kill was too clean, as the killer's knife entered and exit the five-year old girl's head like water. Like a puppet with her strings cut, the girl slumped to the ground, and the killer cackled with a malicious giggle.

Anger pumped through L's veins like a poison. He pulled out his two V-13 knives and lunged at the killer. The killer turned his head and faced L, countering L's two blades with a pair of bloody serrated blades. L jumped back, putting some distance between himself and the assassin.

_ Calm down_, L ordered himself, raising his V-13 knives into a defensive stance. _I'm a trained agent of The COMPANY! I don't let anger rule my emotions! Concentrate! Think! Observe! Don't fog the mind, clear it! I'll win, and I'll kill this bastard!_ L took a single deep breath, tightened the grip on his knives, and glared at his opponent.

His face was covered with a white mask with narrow eye slits and a thin mouth line; it put a sneer on the mask's surface. He also wore a hood, covering the back of his head as well as his hair. He was about five-eleven, maybe six feet tall. He wore a black robe-jacket that touched the ground, along with a black vest, pants, gloves, and boots. His jacket fit his body like a second skin, layering his well muscled body. By the looks of it, this assassin didn't use guns, but had a massive assortment of knives stashed in his robe-jacket: throwing knives, cleavers, slicers, folding knives, and even machetes. There was even something that resembled a claymore strapped on his back. This manic killer dodged all of L's bullets while being weighed down by _that_ much steel?

"Ah! You like my collection?" the assassin asked in a jubilant voice. "I must admit, I'm quite proud of it myself!"

"No firearms?" L demanded, expertly handling his knives in his hands. He had to be prepared for any sudden movements.

"What's the fun in that?" the assassin laughed, juggling the pair of serrated knives in his hands like a circus act. "Want to know who my first playmate was? My adopted father! Killed him, bang, bang, bang! Three shots to his head! The second was his wife! Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang! Two pieces of lead to her head and three to her stomach! Aw, I was never more proud of myself! From then, I killed their brothers, their sisters, their cousins, their grand-daddies and grand-mommies, everyone who they were related to!"

"You really are insane," L growled.

"I sure am!" the assassin cackled, twitched his body with each chuckle. "Killing is so fun! But shooting was getting boring. It took the fun out of everything, you know what I mean? So I started with knives. I love them, all of them! I like mah big swords and my little ones!" the assassin continued to laugh, making obscene body gestures. "I can feel the life leaving their bodies with every cut I make, I can see the terror in their eyes every time I stab them, and there's NO greater joy than that! You get what I'm saying, pal?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. You're a sick freak that loves to kill."

"Yes, yes! You understand me! I'm so happy, man!"

L started to circle the assassin, and the assassin mimicked L's footsteps. "But here's what I don't get. Why are you targeting these people? Why did you kill that girl? She was only five! Were you hired by some rival gang? Did someone pay you to kill this man?" L demanded, jerking his chin at handcuffed Guizaro, who was sobbing at his wife's headless body.

The assassin's mirth instantly disappeared. Even with his mask on, L knew the man was scowling. "No, man, no! Don't you get it? I thought you'd get it! Aw, no one understands me these days! I feel lonely, dude! Man, do you even know who I am? What my name is?"

"Of course I do! You're Death, the most wanted mass murderer in the entire world! A bloody, evil, psychopath killer!"

The assassin sighed. "That's not my name. That's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name! It's a stupid name you idiots gave me without asking for my permission! Fine, whatever!"

"Why don't you start by answering the first question! Why did you choose to attack these people? Was it for money? How much were you paid? Answer!"

At first, the assassin didn't answer. He twiddled his knives, like he was considering whether or not he should even bother answering. The wait continued to stretch, moving from seconds to minutes. L readjusted his grip on his knives, trying to keep his palms from sweating. He gave Guizaro, who was now staring over his dead daughter, a quick glance to make sure the man was still alive.

A mistake. The instant L's eyes wandered off the assassin, the killer was suddenly only a few inches from L's face. L barely had the time to react, dodging the assassin's knives by a hair's width by sharply twisting his waist. He could see the tip of the assassin's blade pass right by his eyes, slicing off a few of his eyelashes. L quickly retaliated, brining the knife in his left hand up to defend himself while swinging the knife in his right towards the assassin's jugular. No go, the assassin's unnatural speed let him block L's attack with his own knife.

L continued to slash and jab at the assassin, alternating knives and hands, always using one for offense and one for defense. No matter how L attacked, it was like trying to cut air. Even with the assassin right in front of L's face, no matter how hard or precisely he struck, nothing landed.

He couldn't win. Years of training and actual combat told him that he was outmatched. With each failed attacked, a deeper pit of despair swelled at the pit of his stomach. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell if he opponent was serious or not. His M-10 Pistol was empty. His carbon fiber wire was useless in this situation. He couldn't force the assassin to take the poison capsule. What was he going—?

_Slice_.

L watched a spurt of blood start gushing from his right wrist. When? How? The assassin had just attacked L, slashing open his wrist, but when? How did he do it? L didn't see anything, and L didn't have time to stop and think about it. Instead, he lowered his bleeding right hand and stabbed at the assassin with the knife in his left hand.

_Slice_.

Again. To L's eyes, the assassin's two knife-wielding hands were outstretched at his side. So why was there a fresh knife wound pierced in L's left hand? Why?

"That's right!" the assassin screamed in rapture. "Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle! Struggle!" With each scream, the assassin slashed open L's body. By the fourteen cut, L was on his back, and the assassin was on top of him, lifting and dropping his knives as he continued his mindless chanting.

When the assassin was done, L was barely alive. He could still feel his body, and he knew it had been torn apart beyond healing. L coughed once, and his head tilted to the side.

Before the last drop of life seeped from L's wounds, he saw the assassin stroll over to Guizaro with his claymore in both his hands. The last words L heard were, "Body zero, my little piggy. Body zero."

**O – O – O**

He plunged his Master Blade into fatty's chest, letting the ecstasy of the kill roll off His body in a wave of pleasure that made His body twitch. He twisted His Master Blade just for the fun of it before yanking it out of the corpse. He swung His massive claymore in a wide circle, letting the blood ark from its tip.

"Nicely done, Death."

He chuckled, stabbing His Master Blade into the ground and turning around like a pole dancer. Someone He missed? How rare. No matter. Just another piggy to put down.

He faced forward and raised an eyebrow behind His mask. "Whoa man, whoa! I'm so sorry, bro! Did I just kill your twin bro or something?" Standing in front of Him was a man, taller He was, but dressed in retro-black armor. The guy was the spitting image of the man He'd just killed; stout, red hair, muscular, and odd green skin. The only difference was the guy breathing in front of Him was a bad man. The one He just cut to bits and pieces, He was a good man. He could tell.

"Suffice to say, you did me a favor, Death." The armored man in front of Him said. "My name is Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil. The man you killed, the one who looks like me. His name was Ganon L. Dorf. Hard to believe that there is actually a dimension that houses a good me, but I suppose anything is possible. I came here to kill him myself, but it seems you've done the deed for me. It's a pity that I won't be able to harvest his power for myself, since I failed to kill my alternate self by my own hands, but my current power is already sufficient."

"Whoa, man, whoa! Hold up!" He raised his hands, scratching His hooded head. "Dimension? Collect his power? Alternate self? Sounds awesome! Think you can hook me up on whatever you're on?"

The man calling himself Ganondorf laughed. "Certainly. I've been looking for an individual such as yourself. My recent subordinates have proven to be less than adequate. You would prove to be a valuable asset to my growing army!"

He raised his Master Blade, letting it rest on Ganondorf's shoulder, right next to Ganondorf's neck. "Whoa, buddy, whoa! Hold your horses! I don't work for nobody! Never have, never will! Why would I want to be buddy-buddy with you?"

Ganondorf placed a finger at the edge of His Master Blade and pushed it aside like it was a play toy. "Do you wish to become strong?"

He smiled. "You bet, buddy. More muscles on my biceps would make me look hot. I'd be smokin."

"Well I can tell you how. All you have to do is kill a few individuals for me."

He smiled, licking His lips with His scarred tongue. "Sounds too wonderful to be true."

"Oh, but it is true. Just do what I say, and you'll have more power than you could possibly imagine."

He cackled. "I've got a big imagination."

"No doubt. Before I tell you this little secret of mine, answer a question for me. Why did you pick this pitiful mortal to hunt?" Ganondorf stared repulsively at fatty's corpse. "I'm sure Ganon L. Dorf asked you the same question, but I don't remember you answering."

"It's simple man! The guy was loaded!" He replied, laughing all the while.

"You did this for wealth?"

"No, dude! He's rich! That means if I freaked him out enough, he'd buy tons of playmates for me to kill! Get it? Get it?"

Ganondorf smiled. "Interesting. I'm liking you more and more, Death."

"Death ain't my name bub. Get the facts straight before you try to make friends."

"My apologies. What is your name?"

This time, it was His turn to smile. He pulled back his hood and removed His mask. He yawned, stretching His angled jaw and brushing His gold hair from His face. He looked at Ganondorf with His blue eyes, and from Ganondorf's expression, He knew that Ganondorf was startled by His appearance.

"My name is Link."

* * *

Chapter 7 of the not-so-frequently-updated-story of Legend of Zelda, Breaking Dimensions. Chapter 8 probably won't be for a while.


	8. Chapter 8, the Gathering

**Chapter 8**

**The Gathering**

Uni was furious. She stomped her transparent blue feet, throwing a tantrum with her child body. She watched over the billions of different universes, flowing across her dome-like chamber like a billion different motion pictures spread across her little pocket in the gap between dimensions; a place she called home. Her hair extended from her head like a thousand different live coils, but was neatly combed back across her head and flowed smoothly to the ground behind her back. When her coil-hair reached the ground, however, it started to snake about all across the chamber, occasionally sinking into a different picture fluttery about the chamber, allowing Uni to tap into and analyze a dimension. Each separate strand of her hair dipped into and evaluated a separate universe, allowing Uni to tap into and watch over thousands of different dimensions at once.

She was the master and caretaker of all dimensions, and that job wasn't an easy one. She may have been able to watch over a thousand different dimensions at once, but it didn't help that much when there were a billion different universes to take care of. It was like taking care of a fortress made from playing cards, where even the slightest breeze would knock the castle over. Well, instead of a breeze, some arrogant mortal had just yanked out one of the foundation cards for the castle free and was letting the entire structure crumble around Uni's ears. Not only that, but with every attempt Uni made to restore the dimensions, that same perpetrator would come barreling through again, knocking over her castle with more arrogance than before.

Ganondorf. That was the culprit's name. Uni didn't know how, but this Ganondorf fellow had managed to open his own rifts between dimensions, and was freely upsetting the balance without a care in the multiverse. Uni tried tracking Ganondorf down several times, but the fox was a crafty one. Whenever Uni got close to isolating Ganondorf in a single dimension, Ganondorf would evade her vision, kill another preexisting copy of him, claim their power as his own, and flee the dimension. With each failed attempt at Ganondorf's capture, Uni became more and more aggravated. She didn't like to admit it, but she needed help.

"Fine then," Uni sneered, using her hair to freely support and move her small body about her chamber. Her hair acted as her legs, letting her body dangle freely as she moved. "If that's how you're going to play, I've got a few cards up my sleeve as well!" Uni scanned the dimension Ganondorf came from; a world known as Hyrule, where three upstart sisters actually let a mortal use their power as his own with some idiotic toy they called the Triforce. Luckily for Uni, Ganondorf had an arch-nemesis, a rivalry that transcended the dimensions themselves. Wherever Uni looked, it was always the same, only with different setting and environments: Ganondorf had a foe known as Link, and their contention spanned the dimensions. In many of these dimensions, Ganondorf was always defeated by Link: always.

"Alright, Mr. Armor Pants," Uni growled, navigating her body to manually see into different dimensions with her own glassy eyes. "If you thought one Link was bad enough, wait until I get an army of them all over your pretty little cape!" Uni put her powers to work, scanning the dimensions for the most powerful Links she could find. It was harder than she had initially expected, since it seemed these Links were also illegally crossing dimensions using portals Ganondorf was so carelessly opening. It was like shuffling for a needle in an ocean of needles; she only needed one particular needle, but kept getting pricked along the way.

"Found you troublemakers!" Uni smirked. "Thought you could hide from the big mama of the universes? Think again, suckers!" With a wave of Uni's hands, a portal of swirling pictures opened above her like a typhoon.

"I summon thee, Link of the Ocarina of Time!" A green figure fell from the portal, landing agilely on his feet before Uni. That was one down. "I summon thee, Link of the Majora's Mask! I summon thee, Link of the Twilight Princess! I summon thee, Link of the Advanced Age! I summon thee, Link of the 20th Century! I summon thee, Link of the Brutal Age! I summon thee, Link of the Four Swords! I summon thee, Link of the Edo Period!" With each summon, a new Link fell from the portal and into her domain, each landing by themselves or whoever they were with at the time of their summoning.

Uni closed her portal and observed her collection of Links. For a mortal, he was quite well built. They all had the same face (naturally), with lean chins, gold hair, blue eyes, and pretty faces, but wore different attires and carried themselves in different ways.

Link from the Ocarina of Time was dressed in a green tunic, with golden gauntlets equipped on his hands, gold rimmed boots, a green hood, as well as a purpled hilted sword and steel shield on his back. He was dragged in with a red horse (beautiful animal) and seemed to be around eighteen years of age.

Link from the Twilight Princess was dressed in a similar fashion, expect he wore a gold chainmail beneath his green tunic, wore leather gauntlets, and had brought an imp-like, stone-helm wearing friend along with him. He also seemed seventeen to eighteen.

To Uni's disappointment, Link from the Majora's Mask was nothing more than a child, probably no more than eleven or twelve. All he had was a sword too big for his age, a mirror-surfaced shield, and the standard green tunic, hood, and brown boots. Uni hoped to get a refund for that one, because he only looked like he was ten or eleven; hardly hero material.

Link from the Advanced Age seemed a lot more high-tech than the others. He wore green robotic armor, like that one movie mortals called Iron Man, with high tech boots, gloves, and visor. Unlike the others, this Link had an atmosphere of leadership and confidence, two aspects which he held highly. He brought an animal along with him, a horse, but Uni could tell that this beast was made from metal and plasma instead of flesh and blood. He was hot, and at least twenty-five years old.

After the Advanced Age Link, Uni turned her attention to the 20th Century Link. She guessed that this Link was what mortals called…"gangsta"? She guessed so, since he even had the sunglasses and corny bandana to go with the blue torn jeans, shirt, and green vest. He had two weapons, two handguns, strapped to his waist, and he looked itching for an excuse to use them. He was at least seventeen. This Link brought a blue-haired little girl with him. She had the words "Gimme Yo Cash!" on her shirt, and a fancy red Huyatti Zenron car behind her. Uni didn't know why, but when she looked at the girl's shirt, she wanted to slap her, even if she was only twelve.

Link of the Brutal Age…Uni liked this Link. He wore all black, and was strapped with enough knives to run his own diner. The other Links probably couldn't tell, but this Link was a serial killer, a very proficient (if not insane) serial killer. Well, as long as this Link pointed his knives at Ganondorf and not her, she was fine with that. This Link was putting on a straight face, but the insanity in his eyes told a different story. Uni was surprised to find out that she couldn't guess his age.

Four Swords Link…what the? There were four of them? _Huh? Four Links in one dimension? Did I make a mistake somewhere?_ Uni was pretty sure it was suppose to be one Link per dimension, so why were there four Links in this dimension? Quickly and quietly, Uni withdrew one of her strands of hair from a dimension and dipped it into the Four Swords Dimension. She breathed in relief, thankful that she didn't blotch up. This dimension held an artifact called the Four Sword, a powerful blade then turned one into four, and Link was the current wielder. One Link had a green tunic, another had a blue tunic, the third wore red, and the last wore purple. Other than their tunic colors, each of the four Links were exactly identical except for the weapons they carried. Green Link had the Four Sword, Blue had a bow, Red had the Fire Rod, and Purple wielded the Magic Hammer. Four sixteen year old warriors, each brandishing four different weapons. _Well, the more the merrier._ Uni admit.

All that was left was Edo Period Link. This one was a classic samurai, with the green samurai robes, the two samurai swords (one katana and one wakizashi), the ponytail gold hair, and samurai scar over his right eye. Twenty-two, tops.

"Well this should do, I hope," Uni puffed. "Links, hear me! I am your new master! Listen to my words of wisdom and bow before—!"

_Bang! Bang!_ Uni yelped as two bullets were fired from the 20th Century Link, narrowly whizzing past her head.

"Who's the runt?" 20th Century Link asked the other Links, spinning his two barbaric weapons on his fingers. "Is that Ganondorf's kid or something? She got a bounty we can cash in on?"

The blue haired girl moaned, hitting the dimensional floor with her hands and knees.

"What's wrong, Navi?" 20th Century Link asked, bending over the little blue haired girl to see if she was alright.

"Am I alright?" Navi moaned like she was being tortured, "Look at all these Links! I'd rather be trapped in a room with Justin Bieber singing 'Baby'. Kill me now."

"Justin Bieber? Is that a sword, degozaru?" Edo Link asked.

Future Link chuckled. "I thought the ancient archives said that only ninjas used the phrase 'degozaruo', not samurai." Edo Link didn't take too kindly to Future Link's words, grabbed a few shurikens from inside his robes and threw them at Future Link's head. Future Link pressed a button on his high-tech armor, putting up a blue force field around himself and deflecting the metal stars. "Like a Neanderthal like you could put a scratch on me."

Uni knew what a Neanderthal was, but perhaps the Four Sword Links didn't. It took the four of them, with perfectly synchronized movements, a mere moment to have Future Link surrounded from all sides. Green Link used his Four Sword and slashed through Future Link's force field like paper, putting a look of surprise on Future Link's face. He retaliated by transforming his right mech-gauntlet into some type of high-tech gun and fired at Green Link. Purple Link jumped in front of Green, blocking the energy beam by swinging his Magic Hammer and pounding it onto the ground; the resulting shockwave that spread from the impact negated the energy beam. Because Future Link's gun was pointed uselessly at Purple and Green Link, Blue and Red Link took advantage of the opening; Blue Link fired three arrows while Red Link summoned a flamethrower and directed at Future Link. Future Link's mech-horse came to his rescue, galloping between Future Link and the flamethrower and using its metallic hide to block the fire. With the flames dispersed, Future Link used his accelerated senses to snatch all three arrows out of midair before they could even touch him.

"Wide open!" a booming voice shouted. Just behind Future Link, Majora Link had turned into a buff brown monster, slamming a giant fist into Future Link's armored back. It was obvious that Future Link's highly-advanced armor protected him from most of the attack's force, but Future Link still flew forwards several yards before the boosters in his armored boots activated and stopped his rough fall, allowing him to hover several feet above the chamber floor.

"Whoa!" the blue haired girl's spirits were instantly raised at the sight of the squabble. "It's Iron Man VS the Hulk! Fight, fight, fight! Iron Man, use your UniBeam! Hulk, use your Gamma Tsunami!"

"Hey now, everyone!" Twilight Link stepped forward with his arms raised, his little imp friend sitting on his head. "Let's calm down! There's no point in fighting!" Majora Link, still Hulked out, slugged a heavy punch towards Twilight Link. The stone-masked imp on Twilight Link's head grew an orange hand from its head, catching Majora Hulk Link's punch. "Whoa! Let's calm down and talk!"

"Talk is cheap, imposter!" Majora Hulk Link snarled.

Something flickered in Twilight Link's eyes. "Wait a second…you're that Deity fellow that suddenly attacked me for no reason back in my world!"

"And if I am?"

"Then the gloves are off, and the teeth come out! Let's do this, Midna!" Right in front of Uni's eyes, Twilight Link suddenly morphed into a giant brown wolf with snarling sharp teeth. Wolf Link snapped a bite at Hulk Link's arm, and if Hulk Link hadn't morphed back into normal Majora Link, he would have lost an arm.

"Party time, baby!" Brutal Link laughed, grabbing a pair of machetes from inside his cloak-robe. He almost decapitated Navi when her back was turned, but Edo Link appeared out of nowhere, blocking Brutal Link's swords with his katana.

"Attacking a defenseless child is shameful, degozaru!"

"Who are you calling defenseless?" Navi shouted, pulling a double barrel shotgun from the red car and shooting it at Brutal Link, who dodged the pellets with inhuman reaction speed. "Thanks for the save anyways, Naruto."

"My name is Link, degozaru."

"You and everyone else, buddy." Blue hairy girl hissed, pumping her shotgun and taking another shot at Brutal Link, who was laughing hysterically, dodging, moon walking, and juggling his machetes all at once.

In front of Uni, the Four Swords Links were engaging in combat with Future Link; Future Link was blowing more and more holes in the dimensions around him while vainly trying to shoot down the four Links with his fancy gun. To Uni's right, Wolf Link and Majora Link (now transformed into Zora Link), were clashing so fiercely that the dimensions around them trembled to the verge of collapsing. To Uni's left, Edo Link and Navi were teaming up against Brutal Link; Navi was pumping one round of pellets after another at Brutal Link, who dodged each and every round. When Brutal Link got too close to slicing up Navi, Edo Link ward him off with his katana.

The only ones not fighting were Ocarina Link and 20th Century Link. The two of them were admiring rides, like they were two old friends who had known each other since birth.

"The Huyatti Zenron is a wonderful girl." 20th Century Link said, stroking the red car's surface while ducking under a stray arrow. "It's got a narrow angle, 8 liter cylinder, and W16 engine with 1400 horsepower. Cost me two millions dollars to buy this baby."

"I bought her! She MY car, stalker!" Navi screamed, reloading her shotgun and shooting another round at Brutal Link. "And are you going to help me? This psycho who looks like you is trying to kill me!"

"You've got yourself a ninja bodyguard, and he looks like me too. You'll live," 20th Century Link called over.

"I am a samurai, not a ninja, degozaru!"

"This is my girl, Epona," Ocarina Link said, patting his horse's neck and feeding her a carrot from a pouch strapped to the back of his belt. "An old friend of mine, but she really belongs to another friend of mine, Malon. She runs a ranch."

20th Century Link whistled like a hustler. "Nice. She hot?"

"She gets at least ten marriage proposals a day. Does that count?"

"Nice, man! She your girlfriend?"

"She's a girl and a friend. Does that also count?"

20th Century Link hollered until he was grabbing his stomach. "Oh, I so totally wish I lived in your dimension. Old country folk like you are so hilarious! Want to trade dimensions for a day? I'd love to meet this chick someday."

"Anytime!" Navi screamed, reloading and shooting her shotgun. "Take him off my hands!"

"So are you good with the sword?" Ocarina Link asked, pointing to a katana in the back seat of the red car.

20th Century Link shrugged. "Not really. I stole it off a dead guy who probably stole it from some other dead guy. I was planning on pawning it later, but got dragged here. You good with your sword?"

Ocarina Link kicked the bottom of his sheath sword strapped to his back with his heel. The sword bounced out of its sheath, letting Link snatch it by its handle out of midair. He swung it in a series of complex patterns that showed even Uni that this Ocarina Link was terrifyingly skilled with the blade.

"Point taken, bro," 20th Century Link said with an applause. "Your sword magical?"

"Yep, it is. Are those two things you used before magic?"

"Oh, these?" 20th Century Link hefted his twin handguns. "No magic, just plain old, good kick ass. No magic. I bet they'd be beastly if they had magic though."

"PLEASE!" Uni shouted at the top of her lungs. "Why won't this fighting stop? And why aren't you two fighting?"

"It's called bromance," 20th Century Link said, wrapping an arm around Ocarina Link's shoulders. "We fought together, side by side, against Death itself! Nothing like a little life or death battle to become BFFs!"

"BFFs?" Ocarina Link asked.

"Best Friends Forever." 20th Century Link explained.

"Oh. Sounds nice."

"Please take this seriously!" Uni screamed, swinging her little feet in the air as still dangled from her hair. "I have something important to tell you all! It's about some punk called Ganondorf running havoc in my dimensions!"

It seemed "Ganondorf" was the magic word (or name, per say). Ocarina Link's face turned grave, and 20th Century Link lifted his sunglasses to reveal his cold, narrow eyes.

"Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil," Ocarina Link growled.

"Ganondorf, President of the United States and jerko who tries to turn bounty hunters into criminals." 20th Century Link spat.

"Well, he's the main problem, and I need all of you to help me!" Uni shouted, crossing her little arms. "Now hurry up and get your doppelgangers in order!"

Ocarina Link looked at 20th Century Link, and 20th Century Link looked at Ocarina Link. 20th Century Link pulled out his car key from his pocket, opened the trunk of his car, and pulled out a grenade launcher. "Will you, or will me?"

Ocarina Link raised his left hand, revealing three golden triangles glowing on the back of his gauntlets. "Let me. Let's not kill them too soon."

"Agreed. But if they don't stop, I get to take a few shots. I've been waiting to test these RPGs for a while now."

"Why not?" Ocarina Link grasped his sword, and the entire blade began to glow with golden power. Uni recognized the divine feeling that power emitted; it came from those three rebellious sisters who created the Triforce. Ocarina Link raised his golden sword and plunged it into the ground, sending a shockwave of divine power through the ground, knocking everyone (except 20th Century Link and Uni) off their feet in a great display of power. Zora Link tripped and collided into Wolf Link's face. All of the Four Sword Links stumbled and fell, and even though Future Link was flying, his boots malfunctioned in midair and he plummet back to the ground. Edo Link stabbed his own katana into the ground to steady himself, and Navi had to grab Edo Link's waist to prevent herself from falling. Brutal Link, on the other hand, did the Macarena while he fell, laughing with insane jitters.

"Are you alright, degozaro?" Edo Link asked, helping Navi to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto."

"What was that?" Future Link demanded, tapping a few buttons on his armor and bringing up a holographic screen that displayed a whole lot of technological mumbo-jumbo. "That wasn't heat, light, chemical, gravitational, elastic, kinetic, hydro, electric, or nuclear energy. What sort of devise could produce such power?"

"Whoa!/Whoa!/Whoa!/Whoa!" the Four Swords Links said in unison.

Wolf Link morphed back into human Twilight Link. "No way…was that…?"

Zora Link turned back into his eleven year old counterpart and finished his opponent's sentence. "The Triforce of the Goddesses! All three of them! Power, courage, wisdom!"

"That was amazing!" Brutal Link laughed. "Do it again! It tickled me crazy!"

20th Century Link leaned over to Ocarina Link and whispered, "Think you can teach me that?"

"I can try," Ocarina Link whispered back before raising his voice and shouting to all the other Links, "Do I have your attention now?" Everyone nodded; Brutal Link even raised his hand and asked for seconds. "Now, whoever you are…" Ocarina Link turned to Uni, "…introduce yourself properly, don't look down on us, and explain to us why all this mayhem is happening."

"Who do you think you're—?" Uni stopped midsentence when she saw the look on Ocarina Link's face; no playing, all business. "Oh, fine! My name is Universe, but call me Uni. I'm the Master of Dimensions, the Caretakers of the Multiverse. I brought you all here, because I've got a problem."

"If it's a pest control problem involving a bug called Link, you've got an outbreak," Navi smirked.

"Why are you even here, girl?" Uni demanded.

"Hey! I didn't ask to be here, you just dragged me along with _him_!" Navi jabbed her shotgun at 20th Century Link. "And the name is Navi, Ms. Universe!"

"Ganondorf!" Uni shouted, before any more commotions could be sparked. "Do _any_ of you know that name?"

"Great King of Evil, my greatest enemy," Ocarina Link said.

"President jerk of my country, I hate his guts," 20th Century Link answered.

"Pirate King, messed with my friends and the Twilight Realm," Twilight Link said, while Midna added, "He stinks of pigs."

"Ganondorf…I had beef with him, in some other life time," Majora Link laughed to himself.

"He manipulated wind mage Vaati and almost destroyed my world. We sealed him away in this sword," Green Link of the Four Swords reported, taping his blade.

"He—" Blue Link started.

"Was—" Red Link continued.

"Scum." Purple Link ended.

"He was a mad scientist who destroyed several plants and endangered mine numerous times. He died a while ago, but I still hate him with a vengeance," Future Link reported. "If he were still alive, I'd love to atomize his body with anti-matter and convert his mass to energy and stuff him in a neutron generator."

"He was a bad guy!" Brutal Link nodded, chuckling as he shined his swords.

"He is Shogun of Japan, an evil warlord who uses the powers of a cursed sword to force both the people and his enemies to bow before him, degozaru." Edo Link reported. "My blade has been screaming for his blood for many moons, degozaru."

"Great! In other words, you all hate Ganondorf?" Uni asked. She received a universal "Yes". "Good, then I've got great news for all of you! Since you should know that there are billions of dimensions, then you should know that there are billions of Links."

"Oh, great," Navi girl scowled as she shined her shotgun.

"Therefore! You should know that there are billions of Ganondorfs!" When Ocarina Link raised a hand, Uni said, "Yes, you may speak!"

"I've already defeated the Ganondorf in my dimension. One Ganondorf for one Link. Why should we be worried?" Ocarina Link was supported with a collective of agreements.

_I'll probably have to leave some stuff out, I don't want these idiots killing each other before killing Ganondorf. _"There is a particular Ganondorf who has gained the ability to transcend dimensions, allowing him to freely pass from one dimension to another without incident, and he's becoming a real mess in my hair! I don't know how, but he's gaining more and more power with each dimension he visits. Some of you may have realized it by now, but this juiced-up Ganondorf wants all Links dead, and he's been sending his new underlings after you in order to wipe you all out."

"So he was the one who sent that dragon after me on Carnival Day," Majora Link hissed angrily before putting on a happy face and telling Twilight Link, "Sorry about that little incident from before! Forgive me for attacking and almost killing you and your little friend!"

"Link, let me punch him, please," Twilight Link's imp friend pleaded.

"Later. You're the master of all universes, Uni. Can't you deal with Ganondorf yourself?" Twilight Link asked.

"How rude! You're making it sound like some weakling who can't even clean up her own garden!" All the Links stared at her, hard. Future Link even cranked up the juice of his laser gun. "You're right, I'm a weakling who can't even clean up her own garden."Uni said, abashed. "But the threat is real! Ganondorf is walking around unchecked, gaining more and more power with every dimension he raids, and no one can stop him! That's why I looked for the strongest Links I could find and brought you all here, to tell you what's happening!"

"Strongest Links?" 20th Century Link said. "Tell me honestly, out of all the Links in this...whatever this place is…who's the strongest?" 20th Century Link's response came with a sharp blow to the back of his head, delivered by little girl Navi, clubbing 20th Century Link with the end of her shotgun.

"I get it. You want us to stop this Ganondorf who's messing up the dimensions, right?" Future Link clarified.

Uni nodded. "Yes."

"So you know where he is? You're the master of all universes, so you must at least know where our troublemaking Ganondorf is," Twilight Link said.

Uni bent her head lower. "No, I don't. He's evading my vision, so it makes it harder for me to find him."

"That is a problem, degozaru," Edo Link said.. "If there are many dimensions, then there are many places for Ganondorf to hide, degozaru."

"So what—"

"Are we—"

"Going—"

"To do—?" the Four Swords demanded, glaring at Uni with equally hostile eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're hoping we'll comb through each dimension one at a time," Ocarina Link said. Uni grinned sheepishly. "Oh my Goddess. I've heard Mido make better plans."

"There's nothing else we can do?" Majora Link whined.

"Sorry," Uni apologized. "But there's good news! Now that you're on my team—!"

"Correction!" Future Link interjected. "You're on _my _team. If we're going to do this, I'm going to be the leader of this pack of Neanderthals." Obviously, Future Link was met with an outburst of protests and insults from the other Links, excluding Ocarina and 20th Century Link. Instead of joining the parade of foul language, Ocarina Link slapped 20th Century Link's hand. With a wide grin, 20th Century grabbed his grenade launcher with both hands and fired a single round into the middle of bickering Links.

The moment 20th Century Link fired the RPG, all the Links were on high alert. Majora Link donned a hood that looked like a pair of bunny ears and zoomed out of the blast radius with ridiculous running speed. Twilight Link morphed into a wolf and leapt out of the way. The Four Swords, Green, Blue, and Purple, hid behind their Red counterpart and were protected by a summoned wall of flames. Future Link used his high-tech armor to generate another force field to shield himself. Brutal Link laughed out loud, dancing towards the incoming RPG and dodged it by the skin of his nose. Edo Link didn't run or hide; instead, he stood his ground, placed one hand on his sheath and his other hand on the handle of his katana. When the RPG was an inch from Edo Link's head, Edo Link pulled out his katana and re-sheathed in a flash, a basic but extremely quick Iai technique. He was so fast that Uni never realized Edo Link had actually sliced the RPG in half until it split in two, and the two separate halves harmlessly passed by Edo Link's head.

"Seriously!" 20th Century Link sighed, staring at his grenade launcher like it was a five-dollar toy. "Does modern weaponry not work anymore? What happened to the good old days?"

"What was that for?" Future Link growled. "Depending on your answer, I'll have you suffer the consequences." Future Link added emphasis on his threat by pulling out something resembling a light saber. Majora Link was just behind him, transforming back into Zora Link and was cracking his knuckles. Twilight Wolf Link stalked towards 20th Century Link, baring his fangs ("Play dead, boy," 20th Century Link snapped, pointing his grenade launcher at the wolf). The Four Swords spread out and surrounded Ocarina Link and 20th Century Link, while Brutal Link and Edo Link approached them from behind with their weapons drawn.

"Oh…kay…Bro! Got a plan for me?" 20th Century Link asked Ocarina Link. "Always," Ocarina Link said. "Listen! We've got a common enemy, yet here we are, fighting amongst each other to place our butts on the throne! While we're arguing, Ganondorf is getting more and more powerful by the moment! If wasting time is all you idiots can do, then I'll find Ganondorf on my own!"

20th Century Link looked a little hurt. "Bro! You totally forgot about me!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, other Link," Navi said with a smile and a pump of her shotgun. "Feel free to forget this Link whenever you want."

"Uni," Ocarina Link called to her. "Transport me back to the dimension I was previously in. I have a good feeling about that one. And bring my bro and his assistant Navi with me."

"Sure thing." Uni agreed; as long as the Links just got out of her home and got to finding Ganondorf. As Uni reached for her powers, Future Link stepped forward and barked a few words, interrupting her concentration.

"I'm sorry!" Future Link shouted, standing straight in a soldier's salute with a look of dishonor. "I became too concerned with my own rank and let my emotions dirty my judgment! It'll be an honor to work besides you, Link!" Future Link ended with a salute.

"Thanks." Ocarina Link said, returning his own awkward salute. He looked at the other Links, and after Future Link's proclamation, it seemed like a necessity to them to declare their own allegiance to the common cause. Only Brutal Link's pledge seemed half-bake; half joke and half insane.

"If we're going to work together, we need names." Ocarina Link said.

"We have our own titles, degozaru," Edo Link said.

"We're all named Link. That's the problem. We can't go calling each other by our names when we all have the same name." 20th Century Link pointed out. "Nicknames! Time to pick em' out! I'm Agent Smith!"

"Rejected," Navi mumbled, kicking 20th Century Link's rear. "I've had enough with you and the friggin Matrix Trilogy."

"I'll keep mine simple," Ocarina Link said. "My name will be Ocarina."

Majora Link stepped forward. "Alright, sounds simple enough. I'm Majora. I've got my qualms about naming myself after a killer cursed mask, but it'll do."

"I'm Midna!" Twilight Link proclaimed.

His imp friend pounded him on the back of his head with her glowing orange hand growing from her head. "I'm Midna. Now unless you want to be called Wolfy, go with the name Twilight."

"Fine, fine! Sheesh, your sense of humor level is zero. I'm Twilight, nice to meet you all."

Future Link rubbed his chin. "Humor level zero? My armor is also a prototype known as the Ark-Zero. That's good enough for me. I'm Zero, pleased to be working with you all."

"What about us!" the Four Sword Links demanded. "We need names!"

"Easy." Zero said, "You're called Green, you're Blue, you're Red, and you're Purple. Easy, right?"

"No fair! They're way _too_ simple! It's not cool like Twilight!" Green growled.

"Or Zero!" Blue added.

"Or Majora!" Red chipped in.

"Ocarina is a little lame, no offense to you." Purple said with an apology.

"You four want your names, or do you want Navi to name you?" 20th Century Link laughed. The Four Swords looked at Navi, who was still shinning her shotgun while humming, "I've Got A Shotgun, And You Don't Got One."

"No problem! I'm Green!"

"I'm Blue!"

"Red, reporting for duty!"

"Purple, all fine and on time!"

"Cool!" 20th Century Link clapped, "Now that we're settled on that, time for my name. I will be called…"

"Pimp?" Navi offered.

"Bob?" Twilight suggested.

"I was thinking Antonito Lias Labilis the Third," Zero said.

20th Century Link was not amused. "Fine! You're probably all thinking of cool names for yourselves right now! Then I'll just be Link! Plain, old, simple Link! Better?"

"Good enough," Zero shrugged. "What about you?" Zero looked at Brutal Link. "Got a name in mind?"

"Yeah, I'll be Reaper." Cruel Link said with a smile.

"I shall be named after my blade, degozaru," Edo Link said, drawing his katana an inch from its sheath to stare at its blade. "I shall be Muramasa, the Demon Blade, degozaru."

Ocarina nodded. "Then we've got our names. Ocarina, Majora, Twilight, Green, Red, Blue, Purple, Zero, Link, Reaper, and Muramasa. We're finding the Ganondorf responsible for disturbing the dimensions, and we'll do what we've always done: defeat him."

**O – O – O**

Reaper held his laughter in check, but inside, he was breaking apart in hilarity. He'd let his insanity slip now and then, especially with that fun little brawl, but he'd kept his cover in check. If good old Ganny was right, all he had to do was kill these other Links to take their power and become an even more unstoppable killer. They didn't suspect him…killing them would be easy…separate them one by one…kill them one by one…and take all their power for himself.

Reaper's hands trembled, like a drug addict suffering from withdrawals, only Reaper's drug was murder, and his symptoms of withdrawal involved sheer insanity.

_No…patience…patience…_Reaper calmed himself, clenching his hands tighter. _So many toys…so many toys! _These other Links had _fascinating_ weapons. Ocarina had a blade that displayed powers not even the future could identify. Majora possessed masks that granted him impossible power. Twilight had a bratty friend that granted him bestial powers. He didn't know what sort of powers Green, Blue, Red, and Purple had, but it seemed to circle around their sword, and he wanted it. Zero had armor and technology that Reaper wouldn't see for thousands of years. Link had a sweet ride, and that girl…Navi…he was already imagine all the different ways he could kill her. Muramasa had a very nice sword, and Reaper was all about swords.

Reaper didn't just want their lives and powers, he wanted everything.

* * *

Are a few weeks, the next chapter of Breaking Dimensions has arrived. All the Links, with an addition of the Four Sword Links and Samurai Link, have gathered together thanks to Uni, the master of dimensions.

And once again, I find myself writing this chapter sleepy, tired, hungry, and swamped with term papers. But typing stories helps calm me down, so it's all good in the end. Please review, and look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
